Eat Me Like A Chocolate
by Pisha84
Summary: 3eme PLACE CONCOURS 7 Péchés Capitaux : On ne fait pas toute une histoire quand on fait ses courses au Centre Commercial. Et pourtant avec Bella, il y en a une… Délicieusement sanglante !
1. Episode 1 : Eat Me Like A Chocolate

**OS concours « Les 7 Péchés Capitaux »**

_**« Eat Me Like A Chocolate »**_

_**Pisha84**_

_**Bêta**_

_**Oups…**_

_**Péché**_

_**Gourmandise ! Hum… Dans un sens pas très appétissant pour nous pauvre mortel !**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**_

_**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / (pensez à supprimer les espaces)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Résumé<strong>_

_**On ne fait pas toute une histoire quand on fait ses courses au Centre Commercial. Et pourtant avec Bella, il y en a une… Délicieusement sanglante !**_

* * *

><p><strong> ! \ AVERTISSEMENT / ! \**

**SITUATION ET DESCRIPTION EXPLICITE POUVANT (JE DIS BIEN POUVANT HEIN) HEURTER LA SENSIBILITÉ DE CERTAINS ! HAHA…**

**JE N'AI RIEN CONTRE LES GAY, NI CONTRE HARRY POTTER !**

**BONNE LECTURE (^_^) !**

**(°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°)**

**EPISODE I**

**« _Armez-vous jusqu'aux dents parce qu'ils ont les crocs !_ »**

**Eat Me Like A Chocolate**

_**Miss Li **Bourgeois Shangri-La_

- Calme-toi Bella, me supplia Alice.

Je freinais brutalement à un feu rouge, faisant rebondir nos deux petits corps sur nos sièges. Mes doigts pianotaient furieusement sur le volant de ma voiture. Je me forçais à garder mon sang froid. Alice n'y était pour rien mais bon sang, elle savait très bien comment j'allais réagir si cela se produisait. Mon regard mitraillait la grosse boule lumineuse qui m'immobilisait. Je l'entendis souffler à côté de moi, sans doute épuisée par mon comportement puéril. Elle alluma le poste radio, moyen pour elle de détendre cette atmosphère électrique. Lady Gaga envahit l'habitacle, et elle n'avait même pas entamé son refrain qu'elle me tapait déjà sur le système. Mon doigt écrasa automatiquement le bouton off. Alice me fusilla du regard.

- Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais, mais je crois que tu es vraiment cinglée.

J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur dès que la boule verte s'illumina. Je pouvais entendre la plainte aigue du cuir sous les ongles de ma colocataire. Elle ne comprenait pas, personne ne comprenait de toute façon.

- Alice, dis-je en réfléchissant à des mots moins agressifs. Je peux comprendre que tu me considères comme malade, ou folle, ou tout ce que tu veux en fait. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je croyais qu'avec ces années à vivre ensemble, tu verrais mieux en moi.

- Je te connais Bella, m'interrompit-elle.

Je claquais ma langue dans ma bouche, signe que je n'étais pas d'accord.

- Si tu me connaissais tellement bien, comme tu le dis, tu aurais pu anticiper.

- Du chocolat ! S'écria-t-elle interloquée. Tu me fais un cinéma pour du foutu chocolat !

- Noir, précisais-je.

Je baissais rapidement ma vitre et hurlais un « connard » au véhicule qui m'avait doublée sans mettre son clignotant.

- Je viens de passer un mois chez ma mère Alice, repris-je essoufflée, un putain de mois entier à suivre ses règles à la con. J'ai dû respecter un couvre-feu merdique ! Ecouter avec attention le bourrage de crâne écolo/bio de Phil ! Dormir avec un chien sous la couette qui se lâche toutes les heures ! Nettoyer des étables puantes avec Renée ! Faire des promenades sous la pluie ! Manger BIO ! Et j'ai 21 ans bon Dieu ! J'ai eu ma dose tu vois ? Et dès que je suis rentrée, mon unique désir était de me goinfrer de connerie en matant un film porno. Puis toi tu débarques avec tes cheveux « Je viens de baiser avec Jazz » en me disant que tu as FINI ma réserve de chocolat pour un gâteau de merde ! Alors oui je suis peut-être cinglée ! Tout ce que je veux c'est ma tablette de chocolat extra noir… J'en ai besoin Alice, vraiment besoin…

- Wow ! L'air de la campagne ne t'a pas beaucoup changé finalement.

- Ça m'a tué.

Elle gloussa légèrement mais se ressaisit en voyant ma mine sombre.

- Ecoute, cette obsession pour le chocolat devient assez grave je trouve. Je sais que ça remplace en quelque sorte les paquets de cigarettes, mais ça c'est empiré depuis que Jacob t'a quitté…

- Cet enculé de Jacob, la coupais je.

- Laisse-moi terminer ! Je ne t'ai jamais entendu jurer autant ! Tu es tout le temps sur les nerfs ! Tu m'as presque agressé pour du chocolat Bella ! Je crois qu'il est urgent que tu trouves un autre mec.

Presque 4 ans putain, j'avais été avec ce connard depuis presque 4 ans. Et il y a seulement 6 mois qu'il avait découvert sa véritable sexualité… Bien sûr, j'avais pleuré comme une fontaine pendant des jours et des jours… Inutile de vous dire quel effet ça fait de savoir que votre petit ami vous trompez avec un autre… Je n'avais absolument rien contre les homosexuelles, au contraire je les appréciais beaucoup, Alice avait des tonnes d'amis gays super adorables. Mais bon sang quelle humiliation pour une femme ! Mon corps n'avait plus rien d'attirant ? L'avais-je tellement dégoûté qu'il s'était retourné dans l'autre camp ? Il était vrai qu'on faisait de moins en moins l'amour, mais ce changement radical je ne m'y attendais pas du tout…Bordel, 4 ans et je l'avais rendu homo… J'avais perdue 4 putains d'années de mon existence…

Oh ! Ou peut-être l'était-il depuis toujours et qu'il se servait de moi comme couverture ?

Enculé.

Alice me disait qu'il était bisexuel. Pour moi c'était des foutaises, ou alors Jacob était à fond dans sa période pénis…

Mais bon, peu importe, cela faisait 6 mois que j'étais célibataire. J'étais libre comme le vent ! Et ça me plaisait bien, je ne voulais pas recommencer à couiner hystériquement pour un autre amour devenu gay par ma faute, et ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mec.

- Tu as besoin de sexe. Tu as faim de sexe ! Pas de chocolat.

Je m'arrêtais à un stop, on était presque arrivée au centre commercial. C'était une petite pause parfaite pour régler mes comptes avec Alice. J'ouvris la bouche, cherchant un argument qui la contredisait. A ma plus grande surprise, j'étais à court de mot. Je venais de réaliser avec stupeur que ma colocataire avait raison. J'étais en manque de sexe.

Soudain, une sirène aigue transperça mes tympans. Ou plutôt des sirènes. Je grimaçais alors qu'Alice se bouchait les oreilles. Un camion de pompier qui roulait à toute allure nous dépassa, suivit de près par une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq voitures de police. Je fronçais les sourcils, observant les voitures disparaître derrières les bâtiments.

- Ça a l'air grave, murmura soucieusement Alice.

J'haussais les épaules. Seattle était une grande ville, avec son lot de personne taré et malhonnête. J'enclenchais mon clignotant, quand une ambulance et un camion de S.W.A.T sortirent de nulle part. Ils prirent la même direction que les précédents véhicules, pressés.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas une fusillade dans le coin, parce que je veux ma tablette, fulminais je.

…**OoOoO…**

Apparemment, le centre commercial n'était pas sujet de flamme ou d'attentat. Puisqu'il grouillait d'ado boutonneux aux casquettes de travers et de minette à talon. Attendez, non. Il y avait aussi des mômes qui hurlaient à la mort devant le magasin de jouet. Un mec assez mignon passa près de moi avec sa bande de copain. Il me sourit, le regard légèrement aguicheur. Si j'avais été d'humeur, je lui aurais offert un petit sourire timide. Néanmoins, avec le manque de sucre dans le sang, j'avais plutôt envie de lui montrer mes dents et de grogner comme un bulldog enragé.

Il le remarqua peut-être, parce qu'en l'espace d'une seconde j'avais vieillis d'une quarantaine d'année dans ses yeux. Son attention se dirigea rapidement sur une petite blonde assise sur un banc.

_**Ouais vas-y, trace ta route monsieur « je me la pète avec les dernières pompe Nike »… **_

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Jasper vient de me raconter, s'exclama Alice en rangeant son portable dans son mini sac.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Il a compris qu'il était gay ? raillais-je.

Elle siffla de mécontentement et me pinça le bras.

- Non idiote ! Et je peux t'assurer du contraire ! Tu te souviens du ballet de sirène tout à l'heure ? Eh bien Jazz vient de passer devant notre ancien lycée. Il m'a dit que c'était le vrai bazar, les flics bloquent les rues aux alentours, il y a même des hélicos qui sécurisent la zone.

- Une prise d'otage ? Je le savais !

On s'arrêta devant une vitrine qui nous proposait des robes aux prix scandaleux. Qui pouvait bien claquer autant d'argent pour un bout de tissu ? Alice, bien sûr.

- Je ne crois pas, c'est bizarre, marmonna-t-elle anxieuse. Jazz m'a dit qu'il y avait des gars en combinaison, tu sais un peu comme les cosmonautes… Peut-être des médecins ou des scientifiques, je ne sais pas… Selon Jazz, ils étaient tous en panique… Comme si… Comme si…

Elle se stoppa, réfléchissant profondément. Je détestais quand elle faisait ça. Son cerveau pouvait monter en quelques secondes un scénario catastrophe.

- Je n'aime pas ça… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Bella…

- Je crois que tu devrais acheter celle-ci, fis-je en désignant une robe turquoise sexy à une somme abordable.

- Hein ?

-Ouais, elle est faite pour toi.

Elle détailla minutieusement le tissu à travers la vitre. Super, j'avais réussi à la distraire. Ecouter les histoires loufoques d'Alice ? Non, merci.

- Tu as progressé en goût Swan, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal.

- Carrément. Allez fais toi plaisir ! Je reviens te chercher ! dis-je en la poussant dans la boutique.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que j'avais déjà tourné les talons, suivant l'odeur invisible du chocolat avec mon nez super développée.

…**OoOoO…**

_**Katie Herzig** Hey Na Na_

Je fouillais les rayons à la recherche de mon trésor. Une vielle dame m'avait conseillé cette petite boutique sucrée. D'après elle, ils faisaient les meilleurs caramels au monde. Bien que je l'aie remercié, j'avais fortement envie de lui dire que je n'en avais rien à foutre. Parce que franchement, avoir cette image d'une mamie baveuse mâchant ses sucreries je pouvais très bien m'en passer. Alors oui, c'était très méchant d'avoir pensé ça. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à cirer moi de ses caramels à la noix hein ? Moi je voulais du chocolat…

Finalement, je trouvais mon petit bonheur personnel. Le seul hic c'était que j'étais un peu petite pour atteindre mes délicieuses tablettes. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, tendant le bras au maximum, sans succès. A cet instant, je maudissais ma petite taille. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas portée ces fichus talons qu'Alice m'avait offert ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils mis ce merveilleux chocolat si haut ?

- Merde, grognais-je en m'accrochant furieusement au bord pour grimper.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Je sursautais, telle une gosse prise en flagrant délit, et la seconde suivante mon pied glissa du support métallique. Mon subconscient cria d'attraper n'importe quoi, ou n'importe qui pour ne pas tomber d'une façon grotesque. En fait, j'aurais plutôt dû craindre un atterrissage grotesque. Parce que dès que mes genoux avaient touchés le sol, ma main était partit instinctivement s'accrocher au mec qui m'avait perturbé. Plus précisément, mes doigts s'étaient férocement enroulés à sa ceinture.

Je me figeais, et levai la tête complètement perdue. Mon souffle resta bloqué dans ma gorge sous la surprise, parce qu'honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à me retrouver face à un tel spécimen. J'écarquillais les yeux sans me rendre vraiment compte. Mon cœur explosa violemment dans ma poitrine et propulsa tout mon sang vers mon visage.

Oh mon Dieu.

Faite que ce soit un rêve embarrassant.

Devant moi se trouvait l'homme le plus beau que je n'aie jamais vu dans ma misérable vie. Je pouvais enfin dire que la perfection humaine existée. Il avait peut-être entre 20 et 25 ans. Il était grand, très grand (et je ne disais pas seulement ça parce que j'étais à genoux devant lui). Élancé, mais musclé à en juger ses bras bien sculpté. Une couleur de peau qui ressemblait à la mienne, presque transparente. Des cheveux cuivrés un peu en pétard qui lui donnait un style de rock star. Un visage dessiné par un artiste. Et des yeux… Seigneur ses yeux… Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette teinte de vert chez une personne… J'étais en face d'un foutu mannequin…

Mon humiliation n'avait durée pas plus de 5 secondes, et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir maté ce type délicieux pendant des lustres.

Ok, il était lui aussi choqué par ma position et ma main si près de son intimité…

- Euh… Pardon... Je… Désolé, bredouillais-je en me redressant.

Je rougissais telle l'idiote que j'étais, totalement gêné par cet incident maladroit. J'évitais soigneusement son regard. Je m'attendais à un commentaire déplacé ou à un souffle exaspéré. Cependant, il ne fit rien. J'avais senti son regard étrange sur moi, puis soudain j'entendis un son.

Un rire.

Un rire léger qui refléter bien le ridicule de la situation. Stupéfaite, je l'observais se moquer de moi. S'il n'était pas si beau, j'aurais été vexé. Mais là, il dégageait un tel charme que je me laissais aller aussi dans son amusement. Je ris timidement.

- Vous n'avez rien de cassé ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire exquis.

Putain, son sourire… sa voix… Il avait une voix de chanteur…

- Euh… Non, je… Je ne crois pas, bégayais-je pitoyablement en m'examinant.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Il me désigna la série de chocolat que j'avais essayé d'atteindre lamentablement. Je ressemblais toujours à une tomate bien mûre.

- C'est celui-ci que vous voulez ?

- Euh… non, juste à côté…

- Extra noir ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît…

- Une ou deux tablettes ?

- Euh… Prenez en 6.

- 6 ? Vous allez faire un immense gâteau non ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Non, c'est pour moi.

Il me tendit mes chocolats et je me sentis soudain mieux. Je l'avais remercié d'un immense sourire. Mon embarras commençait peu à peu à se dissiper.

- Récente rupture ? risqua le garçon.

Je comprimais mes grandes tablettes sur ma poitrine comme si c'était des stupides livres de cours, et remis une de mèches folles derrière mon oreille. Retour au lycée cocotte…

- On peut dire ça oui… J'ai arrêté la cigarette aussi, donc voilà…

- Et vous compensez ce manque d'amour et de nicotine dans du chocolat ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Exactement.

- C'est très…

- Bizarre, je sais...Je suis ce genre de personne bizarre qui se calme avec une tablette. Ça m'apaise, je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'aime le chocolat, balbutiais je.

Je me sentais nulle. Nulle de chez nulle ! Oh comme je voulais creuser un trou à cet instant !

- Non ! S'esclaffa-t-il. J'allais dire que c'était très commun, surtout chez les jolies filles...

_**Wow ça sent la drague, tu as une touche, petite Bella… **_

Il m'offrit un petit sourire en coin qui me rendit toute molle. Je lâchais un rire nerveux. Ma petite personne semblait l'intéresser. J'étais très flatté en fait. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de croiser un miroir aujourd'hui. En y réfléchissant, il n'était peut-être pas du coin. Un mec comme ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Je connaissais Seattle, si un canon traînait dans les rues, Alice aurait jacassé sur lui durant des heures. Oui, la série Gossip Girl l'avait beaucoup aidé. Je souriais de toutes mes dents, mon Dieu… Où était mon guide « en cas de flirte » ? Ca faisait tellement longtemps !

- Vous aimez le chocolat ?

- Euh… Ouais c'est pas mal…

Il évitait soigneusement mes yeux, souriant. Mon esprit tordu braillait qu'il devait penser à des choses coquines quand des petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses pommettes. Oh oui… Je me voyais très bien aussi allongée sur une table, les mains complètements liées alors que ce bel inconnu aux prunelles émeraude me badigeonnerait les seins de sauce chocolat de ses grandes mains viriles… Frôlant de ses ongles mes pointes tendues et implorantes… Le liquide froid coulant jusqu'à mon nombril, et sa langue, chaude et humide, récupérant chaque goutte égarée… Et puis… Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi ! J'avais sûrement un truc coincé entre les dents, c'est pour ça qu'il rougissait ! Ma langue les inspecta discrètement. Alice avait raison, j'avais faim de sexe…

- Vous me rappelez vaguement quelqu'un, mais j'ignore si je fais fausse route.

- Euh… Ah bon ?

Dire que j'étais surprise était faux. J'avais les yeux qui sortaient presque de mon crâne tellement. Si j'avais capté rien que son regard, je m'en souviendrais. Il semblait soudain amusé. Légèrement hésitant, comme s'il comptait me confier un terrible secret.

- Oui, si je me souviens bien… C'était un été à Forks, dans un magasin de sport, une jeune employée très distraite dans le bureau de son patron, énuméra-t-il avec mystère.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hoquetais-je à la limite d'un arrêt cardiaque.

Il n'avait même pas besoin d'en dire plus que je m'empourprais déjà. Il venait de me révéler un des instants les plus embarrassants de toute ma foutue vie. Et là, je voulais mourir sur le champ.

Avant mes 18 ans, je passai souvent mes vacances d'été à Forks, chez mon père Charlie. Un jour, jugeant que j'étais assez mature et responsable, j'avais décidé de travailler pour les Newton. C'était durant ma folle période de jambe en l'air avec Jacob (et la encore je ne savais pas s'il imaginait que j'étais un mec quand on le faisait). Il était venu un après-midi au magasin, pendant mon service, et je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais volé les clés du bureau de mon patron sous les yeux allumés de…euh… mon ex. Bref, le problème c'était que le micro de M. Newton n'avait pas été éteint, et ça je ne l'avais su que lorsque j'avais hurlé le prénom de Jacob. Les clients avaient assistés en LIVE à notre ébat intime et Seigneur, ce n'était pas simplement qu'une baise. C'était une baise animale. Bien sûr, M. Newton avait débarqué tel un pitbull enragé.

Avec ma classe légendaire, j'avais fait une sortie remarquable, voire très remarquable. Dans ma précipitation, j'étais tombé des escaliers qui menaient au bureau, sous les yeux ahuris des clients, les nénés presque au vent. C'était la pire journée de toute ma foutue vie. Il ne m'avait même pas licencié, je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps. J'avais posé ma lettre de démission le soir même. Dans ma tête, c'était très clair. Je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds à Forks. Il fallait que je disparaisse définitivement de cette ville maudite… Depuis, ma relation avec mon père était assez… Tendue. Je ne lui en voulais pas, moi aussi j'aurais eu honte de ma fille dévergondée qui aurait sali mon image de Shérif irréprochable… Oui, la population de Forks m'avait officiellement étiqueté « Salope ».

J'étais bleu, blanche ou peut-être rouge, je n'étais pas sûr. Par contre, je bégayais.

- Vous… Comment ? Vous… étiez… euh… là ? Non… Comment ? Merde…

- J'ai raison ! s'écria-t-il les yeux ronds avant de contrôler son hilarité qui le secouait silencieusement.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, bredouillais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il m'emmerdait sur le coup, j'étais à deux doigts de faire demi-tour.

- Hey ? Vous allez pleurer ? Se reprit il désarçonné par mon visage décomposé. Je ne veux pas vous vexer ou vous humilier…

- C'est fait, sifflais-je.

- Non, ce n'était pas mon but. Mais il faut avouer que c'était drôle ! Hein ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse encore se souvenir de ça…

- Ce genre de chose ne s'oublie pas, surtout dans une petite ville comme Forks, et encore plus quand il s'agit de la fille du shérif.

Il se retenait de rire ce connard. J'avais voulu lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, lorsqu'une agitation près de la caisse attira notre attention à tous les deux.

La jeune femme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir claqua des doigts frénétiquement devant un vieil homme grassouillet, qui ne mettait pas totalement inconnu. Il fixait un point du mur, le regard dans le vide. Des gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de son visage rose foncé.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Cela vous fait 7 $. Vous m'entendez ?

Il regarda la femme, un peu confus. Ses mains tremblantes, dont une qui était bandé, fouillaient les poches de son manteau à carreaux. Il passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Respirant avec difficulté. Je reconnu avec étonnement mon ancien professeur de biologie, M. Jenks. C'était le genre de personne qu'on oubliait difficilement.

Quand j'étais lycéenne, ces cours me faisaient flipper. Je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup… Son esprit était assez… Dérangé. Surtout ces sujets sur l'ADN où il délirait complètement sur des expériences militaires. Derrière son dos, on l'appelait « le savant fou ». Il y avait même une année où les professeurs l'avaient soupçonné de piller les labos (surtout les souris) et des rumeurs circulaient sur ses pratiques scientifiques privées. J'avais appris récemment, par Alice bien sûr, qu'il avait perdu son plus jeune fils.

- Excusez-moi, souffla-t-il faiblement.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous semblez fiévreux.

- Je… Je crois que… Je me sens…

Il s'arrêta, retirant sa main valide afin de cacher sa bouche. Un spasme le traversa soudain et il s'écroula au sol, toussant fortement dans son poing. Des clients s'étaient attroupés autour de lui, affolés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je.

- Aucune idée, murmura l'homme aux cheveux auburn attentif aussi à la scène.

M. Jenks poussa une plainte étrange. Il se tortilla, les yeux révulsés en proie à une douleur atroce. Il tressaillit de nouveau, mais cette fois un flot sanglant s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui déclencha des exclamations horrifiées. La jeune caissière s'agenouilla près de lui, paniquée.

- Appelez les secours ! cria-t-elle.

- Oh mon Dieu, hoquetais je.

J'avais fait un pas, mais le garçon m'avait stoppé de sa main. Nous continuions à regarder, bouches bée. Des personnes appelaient la sécurité à l'extérieur de la boutique.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur regardez-moi ! Monsieur ! Vous m'entendez ?

La jeune femme le secouait doucement par le dos, le vieil homme resta immobile. Face contre terre, ses cheveux blancs baignant de son rejet rouge. Croyant qu'il ne respirait plus, elle le poussa délicatement pour le mettre sur le côté. Je ne pouvais pas voir s'il avait les yeux fermé ou pas. Pourtant, un frisson morbide me parcourut.

Ça sentait mauvais. Très mauvais…

Un grand black se tenait près d'elle pour l'aider.

- La sécurité arrive, est-ce qu'il respire ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-elle. Il est devenu tout blanc et… et puis il avait cette affreuse quinte de toux et puis… et puis ensuite…

- Calmez-vous, il fait peut-être une attaque.

_**John Murphy** In The House – In A Heartbeat_

L'homme tâta le cou du vieillard à la recherche de son pouls, et la jeune femme s'était en même temps penchée sur son visage pour écouter le moindre souffle. Un silence pesant régnait dans la petite boutique. Une mère choquée traversa le magasin à grande enjambé, plaquant le visage de ses petites jumelles blondes contre elle pour leur éviter ces images. Le groupe de curieux s'était agrandit.

Juste à ce moment-là, quelque chose de monstrueux se produisit. Une chose sortit tout droit d'un film d'horreur.

J'avais vu la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche, puis d'une manière rapide et terrifiante, M. Jenks se redressa et se saisit de sa petite tête en poussant un grognement inhumain. L'homme noir se recula en jurant quand les lèvres sanguinolentes de mon professeur s'attaquèrent férocement aux visages de la fille. Un mouvement de recul nous avaient tous prit dès que son hurlement retentit. Une giclée de sang éclaboussa le sol, alertant les plus futées qui prenaient déjà leurs jambes à leurs cous.

Mes chocolats me glissèrent des mains. Mon corps était complètement paralysé. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Le monde bougea autour de moi, me bousculant, criant. Toutefois, je ne bronchai pas. Une force invisible me cloua sur place. J'observai avec effroi le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi. Les mains moites, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

La jeune femme appelait à l'aide, se débattant avec acharnement alors que son prédateur tira la chair de sa joue de ses dents jaunes. Deux personnes tentèrent d'éloigner le vieux fou au visage strié de veines. Mais celui-ci, guère coopératif, grogna et mordit un des bras qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Jamais je n'oublierais cette lueur… affamée qu'il avait dans son regard vitreux.

Un regard bien différent.

Un regard mort.

Mon Dieu, avait-il vraiment péter les plombs ?

Une pression électrique sur mon bras me fit sursauter, je me rendis compte que le jeune homme aux prunelles vertes essayait de m'entraîner avec lui. Il tira sur mon poignet, l'expression marquée par l'effarement et l'incertitude.

- Ne reste pas planter là ! Bouge ! m'intima-t-il.

L'inconnu avait serré sa poigne et essaya de se frayer un chemin dans la jungle humaine bruyante qui voulait sortir de la boutique. Le monde se ruait vers la petite porte en verre, s'écrasant les uns aux autres. Puisque j'étais la dernière dans la file, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, et des larmes épouvantées glissèrent sur mes joues. La jeune femme était étendue, inerte et blanche dans une mare pourpre. Les paupières ouvertes en grand tandis que mon ancien professeur cannibale grommelait dans son cou. L'homme qu'il avait récemment mordu se tenait debout, le sang glissant doucement le long de son bras. Il me fixait, les lèvres entrouvertes où un filet de bave coulait. Sa salive vira au rouge, et ses pupilles s'éclaircirent subitement. Un son étrange sortit de sa gorge…

Je me collais contre le dos du mec qui me retenait, le poussant de toutes mes forces. Mais les gens devant se battaient presque pour sortir par la petite porte. Un type blond à côté de moi, tira les cheveux d'une fille en pleurs pour la doubler.

- DEGAGEZ ! DEGAGEZ PUTAIN !

Il tenta de me projeter en arrière, mais je plantais mes ongles dans le t-shirt de mon sauveur. Furieux, il m'attrapa aussi par la crinière.

- POUSSE-TOI SALOPE !

- Non, non, non, sanglotais je terrorisé.

- Lâche-la connard, siffla le garçon à la tignasse désordonné.

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! TOI ET TA PUTE ! cria-t-il hystérique.

Il poussa mon agresseur violemment, et m'attira à l'intérieur de ses bras. Il se pressa contre moi pour me faire avancer dans le troupeau effrayé.

Pendant un instant, je crus que j'allais mourir asphyxiée. Une sensation horrible de claustrophobie m'avait envahi. Cependant, _son_ parfum doux et la chaleur que dégageait _son_ corps avaient réussi à me calmer un tout petit peu… Mais ce fut de courte durée, car j'entendis un grondement animal s'approcher. Suivit d'un cri que je reconnu comme celui du blond. Les bras de mon protecteur s'enroulèrent fortement autour de ma taille, m'étouffant presque. Il me chuchota, d'une voix suppliante qui se détachait des pleurnichements des autres.

- Ne te retourne pas, continue d'avancer. Vite…

- Seigneur, pleurais-je en me fondant dans la masse.

Mes doigts avaient effleuré l'encadrement métallique de la sortie. Et ce fut soulagé que je m'extirpais avec lui de la boutique. Mais lorsque je vis le chaos devant moi, mon soulagement avait vite disparut.

Les hurlements et les coups de feu m'assourdissaient. Des poussettes étaient retournées, des pleurs de bébé retentissaient. La foule se dispersait à droite et à gauche dans le centre commercial, appelant une autre personne ou à l'aide. Fuyant les êtres aux yeux hagards et fous. Tout n'était qu'hurlement et sang.

- SORTEZ ! SORTEZ ! Ordonna un homme en uniforme.

- AAH ! AIDER MOI ! PITIE ! LACHEZ MOI ! NON NON ! ARGH !

- MAMAN ! PAPA !

- CHERIE ! LEVE TOI JE T'EN PRIE !

- LUCY ! OU ES TU ? LUCY ! VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS VU MA PETITE FILLE ? Beugla une vielle dame boiteuse à l'arcade ouverte.

Des pilleurs avaient profités de la situation et avaient massacrés le magasin électronique… Un handicapé rampait difficilement au sol, essayant d'atteindre son fauteuil roulant. Une bimbo blonde passa à toute vitesse et lui planta son talon dans la main. L'invalide cria de douleur et s'agrippa à la cheville de la blonde… Une personne âgée dégringola les escalators dans une vitesse hallucinante alors qu'une autre personne tomba de l'étage supérieur du centre, s'écrasant par terre comme une marionnette sans fil…

Je regardais avec effroi un punk se faire poursuivre par un gosse à la bouche remplis de sang et les yeux exorbités. D'un saut précis, il avait cloué au sol le jeune homme et lui donna un coup de griffe, arrachant les piercings qu'il avait sur la figure, avant de lui bouffer le nez. Un agent de sécurité le visa de son arme et lui décocha une balle en pleine nuque. Le temps d'un rechargement, le punk lui était tombé dessus avec folie.

Mon Dieu, avaient-ils TOUS péter les plombs ?

Le roux brun me tira par la main, me sortant encore de ma léthargie. Il cherchait visiblement quelqu'un dans ce foutoir car il cria à plein poumon, m'entraînant dans sa folle course. Je me laissais une fois de plus entraîner. Confuse et surtout choquée.

- EMMETT ! EMMETT !

- EDWARD ! PAR ICI ! hurla quelqu'un.

Une armoire à glace aux cheveux d'encre se dirigeait vers nous, traînant avec lui une batte de baseball tâchée d'hémoglobine. Il bouscula sans gêne le monde autour de lui, le regard en alerte. Pourtant ses yeux brillaient, et je fus choqué de conclure que c'était d'excitation. Il nous dépassa, et nous fit signe de le suivre. On s'engouffra à grande vitesse dans un Victoria's Secret, apparemment désert, échappant au carnage.

Je m'écroulais contre le mur, pantelante, le visage dégoulinant de larmes. Ignorer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur était impossible…

Est-ce que je délirais ? Etais-je en plein rêve ? En plein cauchemar ? Nom d'un chien ! Les trucs comme ça ne devrait pas exister… c'était… ce n'était pas logique !

- Putain tu as vu ça Eddy ? Je n'y crois pas ! C'est mortel ! s'écria Emmett.

- Tu … Tu n'es pas sérieux ? grogna le dénommé Edward encore plus pâle. Je viens de voir un vieux dévorer le visage d'une nana ! Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « Mortel » ?

Le grand Emmett fit tournoyer sa batte, avant de la reposer sur son épaule.

- T'inquiète cousin ! Les zombies ça me connaît !

- Des zombies ? Putain Emmett on n'est pas dans un foutu jeu vidéo ! Ta formation geek sur « Call Of Duty » ou « Left 4 Dead » ne servira à rien ici ! On risque de se faire bouffer ! De mourir Em ! Tu ne peux pas recommencer la partie, on est dans un putain de GAME OVER ! cria-t-il en fermant son poing comme s'il résistait à l'envie de le frapper.

- Des zom… Des zombies ? Oh mon Dieu ! Non pitié ! Dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Sanglotais-je en m'arrachant presque les cheveux.

Il racontait des cracks ! Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Des zombies ! Et puis quoi encore ? ! Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à tout ça !

Je repensais au comportement animal de M. Jenks, à ses yeux d'un blanc effrayant et à sa peau grisâtre craquelée de veine éclatée. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver des hypothèses correctes à ce brusque changement physique. A première vue, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituelle, ce n'était pas une sorte de pousser d'acné ou une connerie de ce genre. Non, c'était beaucoup plus grave que ça. Peut-être une maladie ? Un virus ? On aurait dit qu'il avait attaqué cette pauvre femme par pur instinct. Comme s'il n'avait pas été nourrit pendant des jours et des jours… Un lion affamé bondissant sur sa proie… Voilà à quoi je pensais… Ensuite, il avait mordu un mec. Et ce dernier m'avait contemplé de la même façon que mon ancien enseignant… La même façon qu'un prédateur…

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Que ce passait il nom d'un chien ?

C'était impossible. IMPOSSIBLE. Et pourtant…

Je savais que mon professeur faisait des trucs louches, mais à ce point ?

Mes jambes étaient à deux doigts de lâcher, ma tête allait exploser ! Oh mon Dieu ces cris, ces pleurs… Tout ce sang… Le vacarme était insupportable ! Je devais me réveiller ! Je devais absolument me réveiller !

- Qui c'est celle-là ?

- C'est… Une fille, répondit simplement Edward.

Il s'approcha prudemment. Lorsque que je levais les yeux vers lui, un mouvement au fond du magasin me fit bondir sur mes pieds. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. D'un doigt tremblotant, je désignais les rideaux noirs des cabines d'essayages.

- Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une immense silhouette jaillit de la cabine. Un cri strident brûla ma gorge faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Guidé par mon instinct de survie, je me précipitais derrière Edward.

Une grosse femme en sous-vêtement nous dévisageait de ses iris sans vie, son énorme ventre barré par une plaie béante. Eventrée, vidée de ses organes. La figure barbouillait de sang et les cheveux en bataille, elle ronronnait. Un ronronnement vorace qui me donna des sueurs froides.

Emmett se mit devant nous, faisant rouler dans l'air sa batte qu'il tenait solidement.

- Viens par ici ma belle…

Elle retroussa ses lèvres, grognant de plus en plus fort. Edward me plaqua contre le mur, et je pouvais aussi entendre son souffle rapide.

Puis sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur nous. Hurlant à la mort, les pieds trempés de son sang aux files de sa course. Edward tourna sa tête, fermant les yeux pour éviter la scène. Mais moi, j'avais littéralement les paupières scotchées sur mon front. Je m'étais involontairement agrippée à lui.

Le coup partit très vite et très fort. La batte siffla l'espace vide pour s'écraser dans la face de l'obèse. Un craquement écœurant m'était parvenu aux oreilles et la femme tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Avant que le monstre ne se relève, Emmett recommença ses coups de batte. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la figure du cannibale ne devienne que bouillie sanglante. Et comme pour rajouter une couche, digne d'un Gears*, il l'avait fini en comprimant son crâne de ses bottes de motard.

Une substance visqueuse rose et rouge s'échappa de la tête brisée, tâchant les petites culottes qui traînaient. Edward ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et poussa au final un soupir dégoûté.

- Wow ! T'as vu comment je lui ai refait le portrait ? cria Emmett aux anges.

Il se mit à danser autour du cadavre, pointant sa batte vers le mort-vivant complètement mort maintenant.

- Oh yeah ! Tu ne mangeras pas ce soir, Hou ! Tu ne mangeras pas ce soir, Hou ! Tu ne mangeras pas ce soir, tu es au régime ! ** Chanta-t-il en remuant les fesses.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale taré, cracha Edward à la limite de la nausée.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes…

- Arrête de faire le con, je t'en supplie Em ! Il faut sortir de cet endroit et vite !

- Impossible.

Sa réponse me claqua telle une gifle en pleine figure.

- Stop les plaisanteries ! Ce n'est foutrement pas drôle ! s'emporta Edward au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Je te dis que c'est impossible, répéta Emmett d'une voix calme. Les portes principales sont bloquées.

- Qu… Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Emmett tira un foulard de sa poche, et commença à essuyer les tâches rouges de sa batte.

- Quand j'ai vu un taré se jeter sans hésitation sur une poussette pour bouffer la cervelle d'un bébé, j'ai su toute de suite qu'il était juste question de temps. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai couru vers le magasin de sport pour me dénicher ce petit bijou (il secoua son arme à corps) et je t'ai cherché Ed… J'ai vu les gens se précipiter vers la sortie, et tu sais quoi ? Aucune personne n'a mis les pieds dehors.

- Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? hurla-t-il.

- Ils ne veulent pas nous laisser sortir…

- QUI « ILS » ?

- Les flics… ou bien les militaires je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'ils veulent avoir la situation sous contrôle. Parce que si tout le monde commençait à se disperser à l'extérieur avec des revenants affamés aux culs, ça serait le vrai bordel. Tu piges ? Ils veulent réduire la zone de massacre. N'importe quelles personnes, mortes ou vivantes, se font tirer dessus à l'heure qu'il est. Et ça juste parce qu'ils essaient de sortir.

- Attend ! Tu veux dire que ces enculés nous ont enfermés ? Ils vont nous laisser crever ? On est quoi merde ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous confiner ici ! Comme… comme des vulgaires morceaux de viande !

Edward gesticulait, essoufflée par son discours haineux. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- Non… Non ! On va mourir c'est ça ? Je ne veux pas crever ici moi ! Suffoquais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi et décrispa mes doigts sur son t-shirt, inquiet par ma crise de larme hystérique. Prise de convulsion, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas me faire croquer par un maudit zombie ! Je ne voulais pas finir dans le gosier d'un monstre !

- Hey…

- Tu devrais la gifler…

- Ta gueule, cracha-t-il mauvais.

Edward plongea ses grands yeux verts dans les miens, attrapa mon visage de ses mains douces et chaudes pour capter mon attention. Je continuais mes sanglots désespérés.

- Hey, calme-toi ! Respire… Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton nom ? me chuchota-t-il doucement.

Je me forçais à respirer convenablement. Ses doigts avaient répandu un peu de chaleur sur mes joues.

_**Ok, reste calme Bella, reste calme !**_

- Je… Bel…Bella, hoquetais-je.

- Bella ? Ok, écoute-moi bien Bella, parce que je ne le répéterais pas. On va s'en sortir d'accord ? Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de mourir ici, et toi non plus. Et je pense que personne ici ne mérite de déambuler comme un macchabée. Que ce soit toi, moi ou cet imbécile qui me sert de cousin. Avec lui on va trouver un moyen de s'échapper ok ? Donc respire…

Le fait qu'il m'ait tutoyé m'aidait à le croire. Bordel, il m'avait avoué il y a quelques minutes qu'il m'avait vu dans une scène très embarrassante et on s'était fait attaquer par des morts-vivants ! Bien sûr que la situation nous rapprochait !

_**Il faut absolument que je m'accroche à cet espoir d'évasion, je vais m'en sortir ! Merde je vais m'en sortir ! Je ne vais pas pourrir ici !**_

- Ca va aller ? Dit quelque chose au moins…

Je finis par acquiescer, aspirant une grosse goulée d'air pour prendre la parole et mettre au point un plan de survie. Grossière erreur. Un fumet infect remplis mes poumons. Mes yeux se posèrent à la source de l'odeur et je le regrettai bien vite. Quelque chose se remua dans mes entrailles. Je sentais la bile faire lentement son chemin vers mon œsophage.

- Je… Je crois que je vais…

Je poussais brutalement Edward et vidais mon estomac entre le rayon de corset sexy et les strings multicolores.

- Bravo, elle en avait des choses à dire ta copine, railla Emmett.

- Ferme-la, grogna Edward.

Je m'empourprais, gênée, et essuyais ma bouche du revers de ma main. Maintenant que j'avais l'estomac vide, je pouvais mettre mes idées au clair et surtout garder mon sang froid. Ce n'était pas génial avec ce fumet de chair qui saturait l'air. J'avais dû faire un énorme effort de concentration pour ne pas regarder au sol.

- Vous… Vous êtes sûr que ce sont… des… euh…

- Que veux-tu que ce soit ! S'esclaffa le géant d'une voix grave. Ces saletés meurent et se réveillent ensuite avec une dalle incroyable. Ce n'est pas une bande de gentille lépreux ma jolie.

- Je le savais, je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre Em. Je serais chez moi sinon, en sécurité, putain, s'énerva Edward en tournant en rond.

- Hey je ne t'ai pas forcé ! Ca fait 1 semaine que tu chiales pour tes jeans Monsieur-je-veux-des-nouvelles-fringues-comme-un-canard-boiteux !

J'eus l'impression qu'un sceau glacé mettait tombé dessus.

- Alice, haletais je.

Alice, mon Alice, ma colocataire, ma meilleure amie… Bon sang mais à quoi je pensais pour l'oublier ? Je l'avais abandonné comme une vieille chaussette dans ce foutu magasin !

- Bella ! m'héla Edward alors que je détalais telle une fusée.

_**Unkle** With You In My Head_

Je ne m'étais pas retourné, il pouvait me traiter de cingler que j'en avais rien à carrer ! Je devais récupérer Alice ! Elle était ici par ma faute ! Je courais vers le Sud du centre, là où je l'avais laissé plus tôt. Ignorant le désordre humain devant moi.

- POUSSEZ-VOUS ! LAISSEZ MOI PASSEZ ! ALICE ! ALICE ! criais-je en bousculant les personnes qui partaient dans l'autre sens.

Je sautais au-dessus d'un banc et continuais à sprinter vers des espaces libres. Quelque chose m'attrapa brutalement par ma veste en cuir, me faisant reculer en arrière. Je tournais rapidement la tête, paniquée. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient face à un latino à la mâchoire qui ne tenait qu'à quelques tendons. Il essaya de claquer ses dents sur mon avant-bras, tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans le cuir beige de mon épaule. Je me tortillais telle une furie, hurlant de toutes mes forces pour me dégager. Il commença à baver rouge sur ma veste, grommelant. Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de retenter à planter ses crocs sur moi, je baissais rapidement ma fermeture éclair. Ma veste en cuir à 80 $ c'était retrouvé entre ses dents tandis que je décampais le plus vite possible.

- ALICE ! ALICE ! OU ES TU ?

Je bifurquais dans une allée, essoufflée. La partie Sud du centre semblait complètement déserte, seuls des grognements à droite et à gauche me faisaient sursauter. Je chuchotais le prénom de mon amie, encore et encore, regardant autour de moi comme une parano.

Je jetai un œil à l'intérieur du magasin à la robe turquoise.

Rien.

Personne.

- Ou es-tu bon sang, pleurnichais-je.

Je passai devant une librairie, me stoppant un instant pour analyser l'endroit, puis continuais mon chemin. Bordel Alice, tu vas finir par me faire regretter de vouloir sauver tes fesses…

Ma poche se mit tout à coup à vibrer. Au début, je crus que je faisais une attaque, ou qu'une sorte de bestiole s'énervait dans mon jean. Je riais presque jaune en comprenant que c'était ce Nokia à la noix. Je me collais contre un mur, en alerte, et sorti précipitamment mon portable. Mon cœur jaillit de ma poitrine en voyant son prénom.

- Mon Dieu Alice, je te cherche partout ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé avant ? Où es-tu merde ? sifflais à demi soulagé.

- Bella…

Entendre sa petite voix apeurée m'avait instantanément refroidie.

- Bella, je me suis caché dans une sorte de bibliothèque… Je… je crois que tu viens juste de passer devant… Je t'ai entendu m'appeler…

Ma tête fit un tour complet pour m'assurer que la voie était libre, je m'approchais par petit pas vers la boutique. Elle était sombre, sans dessus dessous, des feuilles et livres jonchaient le sol tacheté de sang. Je ne distinguais absolument rien à l'intérieur.

- La librairie ? Putain Alice qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir ! Rejoins-moi vite !

- Je… Je ne peux pas, sanglota-t-elle doucement.

- Quoi ? Tu es blessée ? m'affolais-je en l'imaginant suffoquer sous une pile d'encyclopédie.

- Non…

- Alors bouge ton cul ! S'il te plaît ! Ça craint ici ! la suppliais-je.

- Bella… Chut… merde… Je ne suis pas seule, pleura-t-elle.

Mon souffle resta bloqué dans mes poumons. Tremblante, je décidais d'entrer dans la boutique. Entre les cris et les coups de feu lointains, je ne pouvais pas exactement identifier ce bruitage que j'entendais. En tout cas, cela semblait écœurant…

- Où es-tu ? Chuchotais-je.

- Dans les toilettes du personnel.

- Combien ?

- Je… Je crois qu'il y en a deux…

- Merde. Ne bouge surtout pas.

- Bella, non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Elles ne peuvent pas entrer ! Va-t'en ! Trouve du…

J'avais raccroché avant quel me dissuade totalement de la sauver. C'était ma petite Alice bordel. Aucun mort à la con n'avait le droit de la coincer dans des toilettes crasseux.

- Respire Bella, respire…

J'inspirais et expirais lentement afin que le courage afflux dans mon être. J'allais la sortir de là. Illico presto.

- Tout ça c'est ma faute, grommelais-je entre mes dents en enjambant des comics.

Foutu Jacob. Foutu chocolat. Foutu beau gosse aux yeux verts. Foutu Jenks. Foutu zombies…

Des bruits humides claquaient dans l'air. Je me figeais, retenant ma respiration par prudence. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me glissais entre deux allés de bibliothèque. Je ne voulais pas regarder, et pourtant c'était plus fort que moi. Je jetais un œil entre les étagères, le petit espace entre deux bouquins était suffisant pour que je ne rate aucune miette de cette scène morbide. J'avais une furieuse envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais ce n'était pas cool vis-à-vis d'Alice…

Je reconnu les deux petites jumelles blondes de tout à l'heure. Physiquement, il y avait de quoi hurler. C'était pire que n'importe quel film d'épouvante incluant des enfants. Accroupies, elles étaient proches de leur mère allongée. Effrayamment proche même. L'une des filles avait les mains enfoncées dans le buste ensanglanté de la femme. Des craquements se répercutaient jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon corps me faisant frissonner. Je conclu avec horreur que cette gamine était en train de lui broyer la cage thoracique. Alors que l'autre ronronnait en mastiquant l'intestin rose de sa génitrice entre ses dents. Heureusement que je n'avais plus rien dans l'estomac. Ma main se plaqua contre ma poitrine qui s'emballait. J'avais trop peur qu'elles s'aperçoivent des battements irréguliers de mon cœur et qu'elles se jettent dessus pour le dévorer.

Je regardais autour de moi afin de trouver cette fichue porte qui indiquait les toilettes ou l'éternelle « Private ». La chance était peut-être de mon côté finalement, la porte était tout au fond.

_**Allez super Bella, marche droit devant toi.**_

Mes yeux étaient tellement scotchés sur cette maudite porte que je m'étais pris les pieds dans des livres qui semblaient être la saga Harry Potter. Génial, je m'étais vautré dans le rayon jeunesse. Ma tête avait tapé violemment contre « La Chambre des Secrets », et j'émis une plainte qui était proche d'un couinement d'un cochon d'Inde.

- Putain d'Harry Crotteur***, grommelais je.

Etalée telle une étoile de mer, je m'étais pétrifié à la seconde suivante. Cherchant à tout prix le bruit de mâchouillement qui me prouvait que les têtes blondes étaient occupées. Les sons mouillés s'étaient envolés, à la place résonnait un silence inquiétant. Un fil de sueur roula le long de ma tempe. Mes dents étaient tellement serrées que j'en avais mal aux joues. Lentement, j'osais regarder derrière mon épaule.

- Seigneur…

Une des fillettes se tenait devant moi, yeux blancs écarquillés à l'extrême, ses cheveux d'or en désordre parsemé de pourpre. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, léchant sa lèvre baigné d'hémoglobine. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre, curieuse. Puis elle tendit le cou, reniflant. Un roucoulement animal secoua sa petite poitrine enfantine. Ma main fouilla le sol, attrapant un bouquin qui traînait près de moi. Je gémis en lisant le titre. Elle s'approcha encore. J'essayais de me lever sans faire de geste brusque, mais dans tous les cas, cela n'avait pas plus à la gamine. Parce que son roucoulement s'était transformé à un grognement menaçant. Putain, ce n'était pas une môme en robe dégueulasse qui allait me bouffer ! Jamais !

Je bondis sur mes pieds et balançai de toutes mes forces le livre dans son visage repoussant. Elle cria hystériquement en appuyant ses doigts dans son œil en sang.

Longue vie à toi Stephenie Meyer.

- Tu devrais le lire, vive Twilight ! soufflais-je en déguerpissant.

La petite me poursuivait déjà, haletante. J'hurlais le prénom d'Alice, envoyant au fur et à mesure les bouquins des étagères sur la tête de la garce. Elle continua de griffer l'air avec des « Arkkk » des « Oawoawrkkk » et des « Grrrrraaarghgrrooohh » !

- Putain je hais les gosses ! JE HAIS LES GOSSES ! ALICE ! criais-je à pleins poumons.

Juste au moment où j'avais dépassé les toilettes, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, assommant au passage la fillette borgne. Je crus que sa tête s'était carrément décollée de son corps. Alice sortit toute affolée. J'allais lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser en pleine bouche. Pourtant un bruit suspect derrière nous nous fit sursauter. C'était l'autre môme, les tripes de sa mère étaient encore enroulées autour de ses doigts. Elle fonça sur nous, éclaboussant les murs de chair flasque. Le cri perçant d'Alice démoli mes tympans. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, et d'un coup de pied long et puissant je fis tomber l'immense bibliothèque. Dieu merci, c'était celle dans laquelle il n'y avait plus de bouquins. La structure en bois s'écroula sur la petite avant qu'elle nous atteigne. Elle hurla à la mort, tentant de ramper entre les étagères. Elle était définitivement coincée, sa cheville était collée à son oreille.

Hihi…

Je lui fis un bras d'honneur suivit d'un doigt en ricanant. J'étais même prête à danser comme Emmett l'avait fait plutôt.

- Bella…

Je me retournais face à une Alice mortifié. Mon sérieux reprit le dessus.

- Partons d'ici, murmurais-je en saisissant sa petite main.

Elle renifla, pleurant silencieusement. C'était à vous briser le cœur. Je détestais la voir comme ça. Bien que j'aie été dans son état quand ce bordel avait commencé, l'adrénaline dans mes veines me donnait plus envie de cogner quelque chose que de sangloter. Je comprenais Emmett à présent.

On était sorti en courant presque, les doigts entremêlés.

J'entendis des voix s'élever. Alice et moi allions partir dans l'autre sens lorsqu'un garçon à la tignasse cuivrée apparut brusquement. Alice poussa un cri et je plaquais rapidement ma main sur sa bouche.

- Edward, souriais-je presque.

- Bella.

À cet instant, son visage était exactement le reflet du mien. Il avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffaient, les joues rougis par une course effrénée. Ses vêtements étaient pleins de sang et il tenait fermement une batte de Baseball qui était couvert de bout de chair et de touffe de cheveux, et la pression de ses mains sur ce bâton mortel mettait en évidence chaque muscle de ses bras. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais une petite partie de moi (complètement dérangé je confirme) le trouvait très sexy sur le moment. Là, juste là… complètement dépassé par les évènements… transpirant d'action… Dieu je voulais le prendre dans mes bras…

Emmett déboula soudain en arrachant la batte à son cousin. Brisant ainsi le contacte intense de nos regards.

- Putain rend moi ça espèce de cinglé ! Trouve toi une arme merde ! Je… Oh ! Oh ta copine est toujours vivante ! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu les connais ? chuchota Alice.

- Euh… d'une certaine façon oui…

- On était ensemble lorsque ces… Choses on commençait à attaquer, expliqua Edward en me fixant toujours.

Je me mis à rougir comme une idiote sans aucune raison.

- Oh, et tu les as quittés pour me récupérer, conclut Alice toute chamboulée.

Elle était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot, une façon bien à elle de me remercier. Alice aurait fait la même chose pour moi… euh… n'est-ce pas ?

Emmett roula des yeux, comme s'il se retenait d'imiter le comportement exagéré de mon amie.

- Blabla blabla ! Allons fracasser des crânes Ed !

- Évitons de nous séparer une nouvelle fois, restons en groupe. C'est la seule manière de survivre dans cet endroit, fis Edward d'une voix calme en l'ignorant.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, m'empressais-je de dire.

- Trouvons d'autre survivant, rajouta Alice.

- Il faut qu'on trouve des flingues, râla Emmett.

J'étais heureuse de les retrouver. J'étais beaucoup plus sereine en sachant que je n'étais pas seule avec Alice dans un endroit où grouillait des morts-vivants. Lui et son cousin pourrait parfaitement nous protéger. Et surtout nous faire sortir de cet Enfer.

…**oOoOo…**

_**Eulogies **Out Of Style Out Of Touch _

- C'est par là ! Je suis sûr que c'est par là !

- Nom d'un chien Em ! Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu nous fais tourner en rond ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une boutique d'arme à feu ! S'énerva Edward.

Je regardai autour de moi, inquiète en me frottant les bras. Tout était calme et terriblement vide. Seuls les claquements des talons d'Alice brisaient le silence alentour. Je m'approchais d'Edward alors qu'Alice hoqueta avec son Jazz au téléphone.

- Oh Jazzy ! Mon cœur ! Je t'aime tant ! S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, promet moi de refaire ta vie ! Oublie-moi mon amour !

Même de là je pouvais entendre les innombrables « Ok » de Jasper. Selon elle, il était choqué. Pour moi, la situation que vivait sa petite amie l'indifférait complètement. J'étais certaine qu'il était en train de finir "Dead Space" sur sa console pendant qu'elle larmoyait dans son portable. C'était Alice bon sang. Cette fille étrange qui vous prédit la mort de votre chat ou des choses dans ces eaux-là. Elle n'allait pas simplement mourir déchiquetée par des macchabés. C'était beaucoup trop ordinaire. Pourquoi Jasper s'inquiéterait ? Merde, il doit être gay…

- Pourquoi ces lieux sont déserts ? Où sont les revenants ? chuchotais-je à Edward.

- On est dans la zone Sud du centre, les zombies sont plus concentrés dans le Nord, puisque tout le monde s'est précipité là-bas pour sortir.

- Ah… Logique. Ça veut dire que nous sommes épargnés ?

- Pour l'instant.

- Jazz ! Allo ? Jazz ! Bébé ! Allo ? Allo ? Ah sale fils de pute ! Enfoiré de ta mère ! CONNARD ! explosa Alice derrière nous.

- Par contre si elle continue comme ça, elle va finir par ameuter tous les morveux cannibales du coin, m'informa Edward.

Je me retournais pour fusiller Alice du regard.

- Baisse d'un ton ! On va se faire croquer par ta faute ! sifflais-je.

- Croquer, répéta Edward en riant doucement.

- Hey on se calme les enfants, se manifesta Emmett. C'est la crise ok ? Soyez tous déprimés…

Je regardais Edward en fronçant les sourcils, il haussa simplement des épaules.

- C'est rien, des fois il dit n'importe quoi. C'est une façon à lui de contrôler son stress.

- Putain Ed je ne suis pas stressé ok ? Mais où se trouve ce foutu magasin ? Il se déplace ou quoi ? Fait chier !

- Tu vois ? me sourit-il.

- Je vois, rigolais-je légèrement éblouis par son sourire.

Nous continuions à marcher pendant encore 20 bonnes minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se plaigne de ses chaussures. Moi aussi j'étais épuisé. Mes jambes avaient beaucoup trop travaillés aujourd'hui. De plus, à force de passer devant les Starbucks et les Burger King, j'avouais que ça creusait un peu.

- Em, arrête. On cherchera demain. La nuit est tombée à l'extérieur et les filles sont fatiguées.

- Ah ouais ? AH OUAIS ? Sale canard boiteux qui nous ramène toujours des boulets à vagins ! Je le savais ! ARGH ! s'emporta Emmett en donnant un coup de pied dans un sachet innocent.

J'allais riposter avec colère, déjà pour défendre Edward qui se préoccupait de nous et puis pour le « boulet à vagin » qui m'était passé à travers de la gorge. Alice fut plus rapide que moi. Telle une tornade effrayante, elle se pointa devant lui en le poussant comme Terminator.

- Hey ! Écoute-moi bien espèce d'abruti… de… de DE SAC A MERDE ! JE SUIS FATIGUEE ! MES PIEDS FONT PRESQUE DEUX FOIS TA PUTAIN DE TETE ! JE SENS LA SUEUR ! JE ME SENS CRADE BORDEL ! ET J'AI FAIM ! MERDE ! J'AI SOIF ! JE VEUX DORMIR ! DORMIR ! ME REPOSER SALE ENFOIREE DE MES FESSES ! D'AILLEURS TON BOULET A VAGIN TU PEUX LE METTRE LA OU JE PENSE SALE TETE DE GLAND ! ET SI TU TIENS A TA PUTAIN DE QUEUE T'AS VRAIMENT INTERET A ECOUTER EDMUND ! S'enflamma-t-elle toute rouge en postillonnant.

- Euh… C'est Edward. Mon nom est Edward.

- C'EST PAREIL ! cria-t-elle.

- Laisse-la t'appeler comme elle veut, surtout quand elle est dans cet état, lui conseillais-je gentiment.

Emmett n'avait pas bronché. Il était stupéfait par la force de ce petit bout de femme. Je regardais discrètement à la couture de son pantalon pour voir s'il s'était fait dessus.

Apparemment, il tenait bon.

- Hum… Ok ?

- Génial ! Allons dormir ! souffla Alice légèrement groggy.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller là ? dis-je en désignant l'étage supérieur.

Ma proposition semblait plaire à tout le monde. Puisque nous nous dirigions vers un bar qui nous promettait des banquettes moelleuses, et surtout de l'alcool à gogo. Emmett avait rapidement vérifié l'intérieure.

- R.A.S. Ed, tu pourrais aller en face piquer de la bouffe ? Comme ça, je tirerais le rideau métallique et on sera à l'abri de ces mangeurs de cervelle.

Il avait roulé des yeux et tourna les talons. Emmett inspecta chaque bouteille alcoolisée posée sur le comptoir alors qu'Alice s'était jetée sur un canapé troué, enlevant avec soulagement ses escarpins. Je décidai de la laisser seule, ma colocataire avait l'air d'une bombe à retardement. Elle semblait tellement épuisée que cela me fendit le cœur. On avait tous eu notre lot d'émotion aujourd'hui. Curieuse, je fis le tour du pub, cherchant les toilettes avec une envie pressante.

Juste après mettre soulagé, je remarquais une autre porte. Je l'ouvris doucement et découvris un bureau. C'était certainement là que le patron se retirait pour compter ses recettes. Ou pour s'envoyer en l'air avec les serveuses qui sait !

J'entrai et mes fesses allèrent s'installer d'eux même sur le fauteuil à roulette. Je fermais les yeux plusieurs minutes, respirant calmement. Le silence de la pièce m'apaisait, ce n'était pas comme l'autre silence stressant qui vous prenait aux tripes. Non, c'était beaucoup mieux ici...

Wow... Quelle journée de dingue ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une chose pareille ! Des zombies ! Bon sang !

- Je peux entrer ?

Je tressaillis soudain en captant la voix veloutée d'Edward. Il me sourit à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Euh... Oui bien sûr.

- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, tu dois avoir faim.

- Hum, pas trop...

Il traversa la pièce et s'assit au coin du bureau, juste en face de moi. Edward fouilla dans le sac en plastique qu'il avait en main. Il agita un paquet de chips, me faisant un regard plein d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé, je t'avais pris un sandwich mais Emmett l'a englouti sans que je m'en aperçoive. Ce mec est trop fort...

- Pas grave, ça fera l'affaire. Souriais-je. Et toi ? Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

- Ma bouffe n'a pas survécu longtemps aussi, mon cousin est le pire gros lard que je n'ai jamais vu, railla-t-il.

- On partage ? Dis-je en déchirant l'emballage.

- Non merci, de toute façon je n'ai pas très faim.

- Oh allez Edward ! Je ne vais pas le finir toute seule ! Je te tiendrais comme responsable si je prends plus de 500 g.

Il haussa simplement les épaules en piochant dans le paquet. Un sourire de petit garçon timide s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Je pense que tu vas changer de discours si je te sors… Ceci !

Il brandit une grande bouteille de vodka, suivi d'une immense tablette de chocolat. Mon cœur s'était arrêté net. J'en lâchais ce maudit sachet de chips. Je voulais lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre l'haleine.

- Merde, je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, haletais-je en lui volant la tablette.

- On partage ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Mmmh, peut-être, minaudais je.

Edward se pencha rapidement pour récupérer ses chips misérables. La voix d'Emmett résonna soudain, chantant des paroles furieuses qui me firent sourire.

- Il est juste bourré, expliqua Edward.

- C'est marrant. Alice aussi ?

- Elle dort.

Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas le sommeil léger. J'épluchais lentement ma tablette.

- Je crois qu'on devrait faire la même chose, dis-je.

- Quoi ? Dormir ?

- Non. Ce péter la gueule tu sais… Oublier le temps, et les merdes qui nous tombe dessus, soupirais-je accablé.

Je coupais un carré de chocolat et le tendit à Edward. Une décharge électrique m'avait brûlé les doigts lorsque nos peaux rentrèrent en contact. Je me forçais à ignorer cette sensation perturbante. Pourtant, je ne pouvais définitivement pas être insensible à ses prunelles malicieuses. Je m'empourprais, suçotant mon chocolat du bout des lèvres. Edward dégusta le sien magnifiquement. Il me jeta parfois de drôle de regard. Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer l'inflammation de mes joues.

- Hey, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai ramené ça alors ?

Il déboucha la bouteille de vodka et pris une grosse gorgée, cul sec. Il la brandit vers moi, grimaçant d'une façon adorable.

- A notre rencontre foireuse.

Je pris doucement la bouteille en évitant ses doigts.

- A notre mort, murmurais-je tristement avant de laisser le liquide brûler ma gorge.

…**oOoOo…**

_**1 heure plus tard**_

_**Gorillaz** On Melancholy Hill_

Assise dos contre le mur, je voyais cette putain de corbeille bouger. Mes doigts ne lâchaient pas l'emballage de la tablette qui était en boule à présent. Un gloussement m'échappa, je fermais un œil, tirant la langue en me concentrant de toutes mes forces. La sensation de vertige augmenta et je riais plus fort en entendant le ronflement bruyant d'Emmett à travers les murs. Je manquais ma cible. La boule de papier s'égara dans un coin de la pièce, et je vous jure que je l'avais entendu m'insulter. Edward à côté de moi soupirait.

- Déjà qu'avec les yeux ouverts tu n'y arrives pas, pourquoi te priver d'un œil ?

- Merde, je te jure qu'elle s'est décalée. Je vise bien moi ! râlais-je en posant ma joue sur son épaule.

Je fermais brièvement les paupières, profitant de mon état pompette.

- Merci Edward.

- Hein ?

- Pour le chocolat et la bouteille, souriais-je.

- Ah, de rien.

Il appuya sa tête contre la mienne.

- Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir donné l'occasion de mater « Zombieland » ! rigola-t-il.

- Et moi donc canard boiteux !

Edward grogna.

- Je ne suis pas homo, j'ai une copine tu sais.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et décollais ma joue de son bras, légèrement déçu qu'il ne soit pas libre. J'étais idiote, comment un mec comme ça serait-il libre ? Je délirais.

- Elle est ici ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas et honnêtement je m'en fou. Qu'elle aille se faire croquer, comme tu dis si bien, railla-t-il en buvant un coup.

- Je vois que c'est le grand amour, fis-je intérieurement satisfaite. Vous vous êtes disputés ? Elle t'a trompé ?

- Si ce n'était que ça…

- Quoi ? Elle est devenue lesbienne ? plaisantais-je.

Edward ne dit rien, et pourtant à son expression je savais que j'avais tapé dans le mille. Mes yeux s'agrandirent. J'étais choqué. Comment une fille pouvait-elle voir ailleurs avec une beauté pareille ? Quelle ironie !

Un petit rire m'échappa.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Bella. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir rendu comme ça. Tu vois ? J'ai l'air d'un con, s'énerva-t-il.

- Oh désolé, tu sais… Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir était baisé de cette manière, soupirais-je sinistrement.

Il me regarda intensément. Je sentais les effets de l'alcool s'accentuer.

- Mon ex, Jacob, celui avec lequel je m'étais envoyé en l'air dans le magasin des Newton… Eh bien, il lui a fallu 4 ans pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était gay.

Je gardais le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Edward explose de rire.

- Quelle coïncidence !

- Ouais, 4 ans tu imagines ? Moi aussi j'ai l'air bien stupide. On s'attache, puis on a le cœur brisé, reniflais-je avec dédain.

- Je me sens moins seul tout d'un coup, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Mouais… Combien de temps toi ?

- Oh, juste 1 mois, rien de sérieux.

- Tu comptes rompre avec elle ?

- Bien sûr ! Pour l'instant, elle ne sait pas que je sais. J'attends de voir si elle compte me le dire. Enfin, faut d'abord qu'on sorte de ce merdier…

- Très juste.

Edward retira une de ses baskets et l'envoya percuter la corbeille en plastique. Il me souriait l'air de dire « j'ai visé, même bourré ». Je ricanais, me penchant un peu pour enlever ma converse et fracasser quelque chose. Je voyais des nœuds de partout.

- Wow, viens m'aider Ed, dis-je en balançant ma jambe sur ses genoux.

Il attrapa mon pied, tirant sur les lacets. Les nœuds s'étaient multipliés alors que ses doigts hésitaient sur les cordons emmêlés.

- Tu as de tous petits pieds ! se moqua-t-il.

- Hey ! Laisse les tranquilles tu veux ? Ils sont mignons comparé à tes panards.

- Les mecs ont des grands pieds, c'est connu. Toi, on dirait ceux d'un bébé.

- Mais… Je t'emmerde ! criais-je en agitant mon talon.

Il poussa mon pied et secoua la tête d'un air résigné.

- Désolé, c'est un vrai casse-tête.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi nul, grommelais-je.

J'examinais ma converse qui triplait toutes les 5 secondes, cherchant un moyen de m'en débarrasser. Edward retira son autre chaussure, et la posa entre mes jambes. Je m'en saisis et surpris le beau gosse à côté de moi en plongeant mon nez dedans, cherchant une odeur suspecte. Il me l'avait arraché des mains et me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Je levais simplement un sourcil.

- Quoi ? J'étais curieuse, ça me perturber, m'expliquais-je doucement.

Un silence étrange régna dans le bureau, dérangé seulement par le ronflement régulier d'Emmett. Puis, sans prévenir, un fou rire nous avait pris, si violent qu'on s'effondra au sol tous les deux. J'essuyais mes larmes, recherchant mon souffle avec de drôle de bruit tandis qu'Edward suffoquait, riant aux éclats à chaque fois qu'il me regardait.

- Wow… Wow ! J'ai la tête qui tourne ! pouffais-je en tirant sur mes cheveux.

- Aaargh ! M'en parle pas ! Bon sang Bella !

Je l'observais se tordre de rire. Il avait une dentition parfaite. Un rire délicieux qui vous enflez le cœur. C'était un pur enchantement. Je souriais de le voir ainsi. Seigneur, ce mec était un canon. Je me redressais sur mes genoux et m'emparais de la bouteille d'alcool. J'enfilais rapidement une gorgée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Tu sens incroyablement bon !

Je posais la vodka et rampais vers lui. Crinière en bataille et chemisier de travers. Je grognais, le fixant comme une proie.

- Grrrr !

- Putain non ne fais pas ça ! rigola Edward en cachant son visage.

Je me traînais jusqu'à lui rugissant comme une putain de lionne. Ma main faisait semblant de griffer son torse et il se crispa par terre, gloussant plus fort lorsque je le reniflais. J'essayais de retirer ses mains plaquées sur sa figure mais il résista.

- Tu es tout rouge ! riais-je.

- Attend ! Attend ! Je crois que je vais mourir, dit-il essoufflé.

Je m'écroulais sur lui, étourdis par la quantité d'alcool ingérais pendant l'heure. Il me regarda entre ses doigts. Je tendis ma bouche vers lui haletante.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'un bouche-à-bouche ? roucoulais-je.

Je glapis lorsqu'il se redressa et me plaqua au sol juste à sa place. Il se mit au-dessus de moi. J'essayais de repousser son visage qui s'approchait. Je riais tellement que j'en avais mal au ventre. Il me regarda, amusé, les yeux pétillant de malice. Ses cheveux de bronze étaient tout ébouriffés. Il bloqua mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, me scrutant de ses yeux verts incroyable. Nos respirations bruyantes comblaient la pièce.

Wow, j'avais une de ces bouffées de chaleur ! Merde, moi aussi j'avais besoin d'air !

- Bouche-à-bouche hein ? murmura-t-il si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

Nous nous toisions encore dans un petit silence électrisant. Même ivre je pouvais sentir cette tension. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Et là, sans dire un mot, poussé par une envie urgente, je levais la tête et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Douces et chaudes…

Un frisson intense me parcouru. Je me reculais, un peu choqué par mon audace, mais foutrement heureuse. Edward s'était figé, sans voix, il relâcha mes poignets.

- Hum… Dés…

Je n'avais même pas fini mes excuses que sa bouche s'écrasa de nouveau sur la mienne. Je gémis sur le coup, glissant mes mains dans sa tignasse cuivrée. Nos langues se rencontrèrent doucement et je crus devenir folle.

Putain, il avait un goût de chocolat… Un chocolat unique et délicieux…

C'était la deuxième personne que j'embrassais dans ma foutue vie. Pourtant je pouvais dire sans mentir que c'était le meilleur baisé que j'avais reçu. Quand l'oxygène nous manqua, nous nous séparions, chancelant. Un sourire commun s'étira sur nos visages. Je gloussais en rougissant.

- C'était… très intéressant.

- Idem. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! 6 mois ! boudais-je.

- 6 mois ? Tu es sérieuse ? Une fille aussi jolie que toi ? s'écria Edward.

- Oui, 6 mois sans bisous, ni câlin et tout le tralala d'un couple, soupirais-je.

- Pauvre fille…

- Embrasse-moi encore Ed, je vais perdre la mémoire, soufflais-je faussement paniqué.

Il ria doucement en effleurant mes lèvres. Soudain, une idée me foudroya, aussi excitante que tordue. De toute façon, je m'en fichais. Je pourrais dire plus tard que c'était la vodka qui parlait. D'ailleurs, je ne me contrôlais plus. Et Edward non plus. Pas d'une manière qui me déplaisait en tout cas.

Je mordillais doucement sa lèvre inférieure, tout en faufilant mes doigts sous son T-shirt. Un léger grognement fit trembler son torse. Dieu, il avait des abdos d'Enfer !

- Edward ? ronronnais-je alors que ses lèvres partirent explorer mon cou.

- Mmmh ?

- Tu sais… Je me demandais si on pouvait… Tu vois… Vu les circonstances…

Je le sentais sourire contre ma peau, et je me dépêchais de me justifier avant qu'il me traite de folle.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est un peu rapide. Tu as une copine lesbienne et moi un ex gay, d'habitude je ne couche jamais avec des inconnus, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais fait. Mais merde Edward, il y a très peu de chance que l'on survive ici et on est adulte ! J'ai genre pas eu de sexe pendant des lustres ! Et puis…Tu es… très mignon… Et puis là, j'en ai très envie tu vois ? Je veux VRAIMENT m'envoyer en l'air avant de me faire croquer par un zombie à la con ! Et je sais que tu ne vas pas virer gay et puis…et puis je suis clean et Alice a des tonnes de pilules dans son sac ! Et putain peu importe ! On va mourir ! Et puis…et puis on est déchiré merde, débitais-je à toute vitesse.

Edward éclata de rire dans mon cou. Mon rougissement parti de plus belle. Il se redressa, juste pour me voir. Les yeux brillant, hilare.

- Bella, tu es la fille la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais vu, hoqueta-t-il au bord des larmes.

- Je suis juste une fille qui te propose un plan cul, il n'y a rien d'étrange. C'est genre la fin du monde, autant en profiter !

- Ok, et si ma copine n'était pas lesbienne ?

- Je t'aurais quand même demandé. Sobre ou pas.

- Et si j'étais amoureux ? Fiancé ? Ou même marié ?

- Chacun sa merde Edward, râlais-je. Bon, peut-être que je ne serais pas garce à ce point.

Il éparpilla mes mèches brunes sur la moquette. Je me disais que pour un mec, il réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Pour une fois que c'était la fille qui demandait à être sauté dans l'histoire !

J'attendais, pleine d'espoir.

- Alors ?

Il resta silencieux, traçant mes sourcils du bout des doigts. Je pouvais entendre l'Humiliation rire fortement. Elle se foutait clairement de ma gueule ! Peut-être que je n'étais pas au goût d'Edward. C'est vrai, quoi. Je pariais que ça copine était beaucoup plus belle que moi. Je sentais mes yeux me piquer dangereusement.

- Oh oublie ce que je viens de dire, j'ai beaucoup trop bu…

Je tournais la tête, évitant son regard. Il allait vraiment me prendre pour une cinglée s'il se rendait compte à quel point son refus me blessait.

- Hey… Moi aussi.

Il attrapa mon menton en souriant. Je retenais furieusement mes larmes, j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes maintenant.

- Et sérieusement Bella, comment veux-tu que je rate une occasion pareille ?

J'inspirais profondément. Il se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

- Quand je t'ai vu dans cette boutique, ma première pensée était de trouver un stratagème pour t'avoir dans mon lit…

Ses dents mordillaient un endroit sensible qui m'avait fait gémir. Edward se pressa plus contre mon corps irradiant de chaleur, glissant ses mains sur mes cuisses. J'avais l'esprit tout chamboulé avec son parfum. J'étais perdue.

- Euh donc… C'est ok ? demandais-je confuse.

Pour seule réponse, ses mains allèrent malaxer mes fesses et je sursautais. Plaquant mes hanches contre les siennes. Nous haletions tous deux aux frottements de nos intimités impatients. Je frissonnais de plaisir en sentant à quel point il était dur. Il se mit sur ses genoux, entre mes jambes, une lueur animale dans ses prunelles sombres.

- Putain oui, grogna Edward en enlevant rapidement son t-shirt tacheté de sang.

- Oh mon Dieu, merci…

J'étais en pleine dégustation visuelle. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de caresser son torse sculpté. Sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie. Edward s'empressa de déboutonner mon chemisier qui s'agitait sous mes folles respirations.

Punaise, ça fait si longtemps…

Ses doigts dessinaient le contour de mon soutien-gorge couleur chocolat, envoyant d'innombrable décharge vers mon bas ventre. Il frôla mes pointes durcis à travers le tissu, tirant doucement dessus. J'avais grondé de bonheur, mes seins étaient maintenant très excités d'être touchés par des mains masculines.

Edward souriait en remarquant qu'il s'ouvrait par devant. Il dénoua les petits rubans sans trop tarder. Une fois ma poitrine libérée, il plongea sur ma bouche avec ferveur, suçotant mes lèvres gonflés et rougis. Je roucoulais en lui tirant les cheveux. Mes jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille comme des putains de boa. Il était prisonnier, à moi, à moi, à moi…

Sa bouche dévia sur ma joue afin de me laisser reprendre mon souffle. Son odeur était partout, je m'en enivrais comme une droguée. Il traça une ligne de baiser jusqu'à ma poitrine nue, et je me tortillais quand sa langue faisait des petits cercles autour de mes mamelons. Je griffais ses larges épaules. Mon jean commençait sérieusement à s'humidifier de désir. Ses lèvres chaudes s'étaient refermées autour de mon téton droit alors qu'il cajolait l'autre de son pouce.

- Oh Edward, miaulais-je en massant tendrement son crâne.

Sa langue continuais à me torturer, tournoyant, descendant jusqu'à mon nombril. Il mordilla la peau délicate juste en dessous, me regardant de ses yeux de braise. J'haletais, détruisant ma petite culotte. J'étais sûre que celle-ci n'était plus de couleur chocolat, mais de chocolat fondu. Edward jura en apercevant la petite tache sombre qui ornait mon entre-jambe.

- Bordel, tu es trempé…

Il fit sauter le bouton de mon jean et tira dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mes converses rendaient le retirement difficile, mais Edward, en bon baiseur, avait enlevé mon pantalon méthodiquement.

Stupides chaussures.

J'écartais mes jambes d'une façon coquine.

- Canon, susurra Edward.

Je lui envoyais un baisé silencieux. Il me fit un clin d'œil, s'abaissant lentement vers ma féminité. Je m'agrippais à ses cheveux, mordillant ma bouche alors qu'il embrassait le tissu mouillé de ma culotte. Il pencha légèrement la tête et attrapa de ses dents le milieu de mon sous vêtement en grognant comme un animal. Mon gloussement se transforma rapidement en gémissement quand il poussa ma culotte sur le côté pour me goûter. J'avais serré les cuisses, ses cheveux sur ces dernières me firent perdre la raison.

- Oh ! Oh merde… continue ! Ah !

- Succulente, gémit-il contre mon sexe inondé.

Les vibrations de sa voix avaient affolé mon ventre. Il se recula un peu, roulant ma culotte le long de mes jambes. Elle disparut derrière lui en une fraction de seconde. Puis enfin il s'occupa de moi. Je criais presque lorsqu'il titilla de la pointe de sa langue mon clitoris sensible et enflée, en me regardant par-dessous ses cils. Je gesticulais, le cœur palpitant. Il me lécha méticuleusement, agitant sa langue dans tous les sens. Ses mains écartèrent mes cuisses au maximum, flattant mes lèvres intimes de bas en haut. Il était carrément en train de dévorer mon sexe. Mordillant, suçotant, léchant… Bordel, j'adorais ça. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête…

Pourtant, j'explosais, si fort que je crus que mon cœur aller cesser de battre. Des spasmes violent me traversèrent et j'avais mordu l'intérieure de mes joues pour être la plus silencieuse possible. Edward me lapa jusqu'à la dernière goûte, et je tremblais encore gémissante lorsqu'il tenta d'insérer sa langue dans mon intimité aux parois serrés. Je tirais sur sa tignasse pour qu'il stoppe, j'allais finir par mourir à cause de lui. Il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je lui souris simplement, me redressant afin de l'embrasser langoureusement. Nos langues se livraient une belle bataille érotique, et Edward avait le dessus. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes boucles brunes alors que les miennes faisaient leurs ascensions vers sa ceinture. C'était nécessaire, il bandait tellement qu'à tout moment je pensais qu'il allait transpercer son jean. C'était plutôt flatteur n'empêche…

Le bruit de sa braguette me rendit plus curieuse. Ma main s'était incrustée dans son boxer, caressant l'objet de mes désirs. Edward bredouilla mon prénom contre mes lèvres satisfaites. J'étais assez impressionné par sa texture, sa dureté, sa taille… foutrement parfait. Il n'y avait pas plus excité que moi à cet instant. Je l'imaginais déjà en moi, au fond de mon ventre alors que je m'accrocherais à ma putain de vie en criant comme une salope…

Mmmh…

Je posais un baisé à la commissure de ses lèvres, en le poussant gentiment pour qu'il s'allonge à moitié. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, le souffle saccadé alors que je le chevauchais. Je mordillais son épaule, embrassais son torse brûlant jusqu'à son V que je m'appliquais à lécher.

- Putain, Bella, ronronna-t-il.

Il m'aida à descendre son boxer noir, exposant sa verge tendu à l'extrême. Je m'en léchais les lèvres. Comment peut-on devenir lesbienne après avoir vu un étalon pareil ?

- Dis donc Ed, tu es vraiment pas mal monté…

- Euh, merci, rigola-t-il légèrement timide, tu es bien foutu aussi…

- Oh arrête je vais rougir, pouffais-je complètement déchiré.

J'avais ébouriffé sa tignasse déjà rebelle, me penchant pour claquer ma bouche contre la sienne. Son érection se pressa contre mon ventre et nous gémissions tous les deux.

- Mignon… Mignon… Mignon, roucoulais-je en palpant son visage.

- Foutrement bonne, grogna Edward en giflant mon derrière.

Je couinais en lui faisant les gros yeux. Il rigola simplement en appuyant sur mon nez.

- Veux-tu que je me comporte comme une bête Edward ?

- Attend tu m'as fait quoi déjà tout à l'heure ? Grrr ? T'es quoi ? Une tigresse ?

- Laisse-moi te grogner dessus encore, minaudais-je en caressant son sexe palpitant du bout des doigts.

Il siffla de plaisir. J'enserrais fermement la base, montant et descendant ma main à fréquence moyenne.

- Ouais, fais ton chaton ma chérie… Oh bordel…

- J'ai l'air d'un chaton Edward ? rugissais-je en me penchant.

Je donnais un coup de langue sur toute sa longueur le faisant sursauter. Un chaton… Haha… J'allais le sucer comme une chienne en chaleur ouais. J'étais aussi gourmande avec son sexe que je le serais avec une cuillère de Nutella. Ma langue tourbillonnait autour de lui, faisant des passages rapides sur ses bourses, aspirant son bout avant de le prendre entier dans ma bouche. Edward s'accrocha à mes cheveux, débitant un flot de vulgarité qui m'aurait scandalisé si j'avais été sobre. Je laissais traîner mes dents de temps en temps, le faisant jurer plus fort.

- Chaton… Chaton je vais… bon sang… Arrête… Je ne veux pas venir comme ça.

Je levais mes yeux innocents vers lui, suçotant son gland avec malice.

- Merde, stop… Ne me fais pas ces yeux la, haleta Edward au bord de la jouissance.

Je m'étais retiré à son plus grand soulagement. Il était essoufflé, les joues rougis. Vraiment trop craquant. Je posais ma main sur sa poitrine, sentant son rythme cardiaque perdre toute mesure.

- Hey beau gosse, tu as le cœur qui balance, fis je avec un accent africain.

Il secoua la tête tout en faisant un sourire en coin éblouissant. J'en avais presque perdu la vue. Il m'attira sur ses genoux, capturant mes lèvres dans un doux baiser. J'enroulais furieusement mes bras autour de son cou, il nicha son visage dans mon épaule, humant doucement mes cheveux.

- Tu sens bon…

- Nina Ricci, parce que c'est le seul parfum qui a la forme d'un fruit. Et j'aime les fruits…

- Non, rigola Edward. Je ne te parle pas de parfum, mais de toi, tu sens drôlement bon, ronronna-t-il.

- Oh merci, c'est mignon comme tout, souriais-je en le câlinant encore.

Je gémis doucement en sentant sa dureté effleurer mon centre. Il me sonda de son regard émeraude.

- Et si on arrêtait nos conversations d'alcoolos pour passer aux choses sérieuses ?

- Miaou ?

- Non Bella, gronda Edward d'une voix étrangement mielleuse. Je vais te faire ta fête…

- Tu vas me baiser ? m'émerveillais-je.

- Si fort que tu pourras faire tous les animaux que tu veux, promis.

- Mouhahaha ! Je suis diabolique !

Il ria dans mon cou, couvrant ma mâchoire de petits bisous. Je gloussais aussi. Heureuse… Simplement heureuse… Edward plongea sa main entre nos deux corps pour caresser mon sexe humide de ses doigts. Il joua un instant avec mes plis intimes, me faisant haleter, susurrant à mon oreille à quel point j'étais belle et foutrement drôle. Je fis un « Oh » silencieux alors que je sentis Edward glisser en moi, très lentement. Ses mains s'étaient saisies de mes hanches pour les câliner. Et moi je m'accrochais à lui comme si j'allais mourir. Il m'aida à descendre sur son érection plus qu'appréciable, petit à petit.

- Oh mon Dieu… Si gros… Edward, geignis-je en le sentant me remplir parfaitement.

- Putain Bella…

Je bougeais un peu pour m'habituer à sa taille, cherchant désespérément de l'air alors que je sentais mon corps s'incendier à cette sensation. C'était juste incroyable et tellement bon… Edward effleura mon dos, puis attrapa mes fesses en coupe, les pétrissant de ses grandes mains chaudes. Je gémis dans son cou, montant et descendant sur sa verge dure comme le marbre. Je me dandinais, tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. Nos souffles courts emplissaient le bureau. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent paresseusement…

Edward attrapa brusquement ma taille pour nous donner un rythme plus rapide. Sa main tapa mon postérieur rosi à chaque fois que je gémissais trop fort. J'avais la tête qui tournait et le cœur qui cognait comme un dingue dans ma poitrine.

- Edward ! Edward ! Oui ! Han ! Putain oui !

Il grogna, en me faisant coucher au sol. Puis il se retira, levant mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Je rougissais encore plus en me sentant offerte ainsi. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez en me faisant un petit sourire adorable. Il frotta son sexe contre le mien, gémissant aussi.

- Tellement mouillé, si serré…Bordel, si chaude et foutrement bonne…

Il frappa frénétiquement le bout de sa verge sur mon point sensible. Je plantais mes ongles dans mes mollets en hoquetant. Je ne savais pas si j'allais tenir très longtemps. J'étais aussi proche que s'il m'avait possédé pendant des heures et des heures… Il taquina de nouveau ma fente, avant de rentrer d'un coup de rein.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Bredouillais-je.

- Oh Bella, je te sens si bien chérie, souffla-t-il.

Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses en appuyant, regardant notre connexion intime. Puis commença notre folle danse endiablée. Il avait d'abord entamé un rythme doux, puis ses coups de butoir se firent plus langoureux. Presque bestiale. J'étais tellement étourdis que je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ni avec qui. Je ressentais, c'est tout. Je pouvais aussi entendre les grognements d'Edward alors qu'il me pénétrait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Mes seins s'agitaient aux files de ses vas-et-viens puissants. J'haletais, gémissais, criais, pleurnichais le nom d'Edward tandis que je me sentais au bord de la dérive.

- Edward ! Plus vite ! OUI ! OUI !

Chaque claquement de peau me rendait folle. Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer, et mon muscle cardiaque était à l'agonie. Il entrait, sortait, entrait, sortait…toujours plus fort, toujours aussi profondément…

- Bella… Bella… Putain…Oui…

Ses martèlements se firent moins réguliers, moins précis. Il commençait à perdre pied, et j'étais un peu triste que cela se termine. Il claqua fortement en moi, s'enfonçant jusqu'à ma garde. Edward recommença une, deux, trois fois… La deuxième suffit, un orgasme intense me terrassa. Ma féminité palpita autour de lui, et je gémis aussi fort que mes cordes vocales me le permettaient. Edward me rejoignis aussitôt, grondant de toutes ses forces, contractant la mâchoire. Il se déversa en moi, longtemps, alors que je convulsais toujours de mon plaisir incroyable.

Edward s'effondra sur moi, respirant bruyamment au creux de mon cou. Je lui caressais doucement sa tignasse indisciplinée, tout aussi essoufflée par notre étreinte.

Wow, c'était… Torride.

- Miaou Edward, rigolais-je.

- Quoi ? souriait-il en se détachant de moi.

- Merci Edward, en langage félin.

- Ah, hum… Grrr…

Je penchais la tête en arquant un sourcil.

- Ça veut dire : quand tu veux ma belle.

Il me pelota comme un pervers en tendant ses lèvres vers moi. Je souriais, et l'embrassais en lui donnant toute ma reconnaissance. Je me sentais bien mieux à présent… Plus femme…

Edward s'était retiré de moi, me laissant complétement vidé et super trempée. Je roulais sur mon flanc, sourire aux lèvres en poussant des « ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » super long.

Il était partit remettre son boxer non sans être moqué de moi et fouilla les poches de son jean. Je me redressais aussi, enfilant ma petite culotte. Je m'étais figée en voyant Edward, une clope au bec. Je le pointais de mon doigt d'ivrogne.

- Ed, haletais-je. Ne me dis pas que tu fumes !

- Si…

- Oh je t'adore ! Non ! Je crois que je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je suis follement amoureuse de toi !

Il roula des yeux, souriant, en me jetant son paquet.

- Mais c'est vrai Edward ! Je suis sincère ! Vraiment ! dis-je en battant exagérément des cils.

Je lui volais une cigarette, en le fixant de mes yeux de biche.

- Épouse-moi Edward, s'il te plaît ! Je veux ton corps et tes clopes rien que pour moi…

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté.

- Hey ! J'ai plus de chance de me faire mâcher par un mort-vivant que de mourir d'un cancer ! File-moi ton briquet ! lui ordonnais-je impatiente.

Il s'installa à côté de moi, allumant ma cigarette que j'avais en bouche. J'aspirais ma première bouffée de nicotine depuis plus de 6 mois. Ça m'avait aussitôt détendu.

Oui, c'est mal… Mais merde à la fin, j'allais crever dans d'atroce souffrance ! Laissez-moi me tuer à petit feu…

- Merci, t'es un amour ! roucoulais-je en lui flanquant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- Je sais, ricana-t-il.

Je soufflais la fumée lentement en même temps que lui.

- Tu es très beau Edward, très sexy, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré, et d'avoir couché avec toi en si peu de temps, fis je toute fière d'une voix traînante.

Il ria doucement en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Tu es craquante, et le meilleur coup que je n'ai jamais eu.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je t'assure, et puis j'ai trouvé très sexy de te prendre avec tes converses tu sais. Tu es très charmante, très mignonne, drôle, courageuse et je pense même que tu es un peu intelligente, me taquina-t-il.

Je souriais en aspirant de nouveau dans ma cigarette. Je lui soufflais au visage toute la fumée blanche. Il essaya de la disperser de sa main.

- Menteur.

- Bella, je te jure que c'est sincère !

- Je sais, je veux juste que tu continues à flatter mon égo, dis-je avec une moue enfantine.

La pièce était embrumée maintenant. Edward me souffla à la figure comme je lui avais fait précédemment. Je rigolais en m'affalant sur lui. Tête sur ses genoux. Il avait pris ma clope pour l'écraser contre le mur et avait fait la même chose pour lui. Puis il m'offrit son petit sourire tordu, caressant mon épaisse chevelure brune. Je l'observais attentivement, totalement bien. Surtout dans les vapes. Il rafistola mon soutien-gorge, et reboutonna mon chemisier consciencieusement. J'avais pris doucement sa main, posant un baisé timide dessus.

- Miaou Edward, miaou…

- Pourquoi ? hésita-t-il

- Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie dans cette maudite boutique sucrée…

- Je te l'ai dit, je te voulais dans mon lit, murmura-t-il avec sourire dans la voix.

Je gémis en repensant à notre partie de jambe en l'air. Finalement, cette journée n'était pas si mal…

…**oOoOo…**

_**Guns N' Rose**_ _Welcome To The Jungle_

Je grimaçais, me sentant agressé par tous les côtés. Mes tympans me firent mal, et ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Je grognais en enfouissant mon visage dans le torse d'Edward, il ronchonna en m'enveloppant de ses bras.

- Bon sang, éteignez moi cette putain de musique… Maman… J'ai mal au crâne bordel…

En effet, le cri d'une guitare électrique faisait vibrer les murs. J'étais tellement sonné que je grimpais sur son corps, en expirant péniblement.

- YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! OUUUUIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH H !

Nous sursautions tous les deux, redressés comme des diables. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. Edward regarda autour de lui, perdu. Une odeur de tabac flottait dans l'air.

- Où je suis ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- WOUHOU ! PAR ICI BABY ! MOUHAAAAAAAAA !

Un coup de feu retentit. Je bondis sur mes pieds, complètement à l'ouest. J'avais envie de vomir.

- Qui hurle comme ça ? râlais-je.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je vais pulvériser Emmett ! s'énerva Edward en se levant.

Il enfila son jean en sautillant, percutant la bouteille de vodka vide qui gisait par terre. Je décidais de m'habiller rapidement aussi. J'avais le bruit d'un marteau piqueur ancré dans mon cerveau. Je me sentais vraiment mal…

On sortait du bureau à grande enjambé. Emmett et Alice regardaient par la vitre qui donnait vers l'intérieur du centre, choqués. Edward allait cracher quelque chose de méchant, mais Emmett lui avait fait signe d'approcher.

- Ferme là Ed ! Mate moi ça ! Putain elle est sexy comme l'Enfer…

Il fronça les sourcils, j'approchais silencieusement afin de voir la source de ce bouquant. Quelle fut ma surprise en découvrant deux filles aux allures de rock star. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

- Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ? m'écriais-je.

Juste en bas des escalators se trouvait une grande blonde aux yeux bleus et en grosse botte noire. Chemise blanche noué au-dessus de son nombril. Sa mini-jupe bleu marine lui arrivé à mi-cuisse. Chevelure en bataille et lèvres pulpeuses rose bonbon. Elle glissa un poignard dans un ruban qu'elle avait autour du mollet, jetant son sac à dos qu'elle avait sur les épaules. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

Près d'elle se trouvait une gamine aux ailes de papillon grise, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans. Elle arrangea sa perruque blanche qu'elle avait sur la tête. Le style gothique l'habillait de bas en haut. Collant effilé à rayure blanche, et petite jupe sombre déchiré. Le crayon noir autour des yeux la rendait encore plus terrifiante. Elle secoua ses babioles étranges qu'elle avait autour du cou. La môme éclata de rire en augmentant le son d'une stéréo qui était posé sur une marche. Puis elle brandit de nulle part une hache énorme ensanglantée en hurlant à pleins poumons. La blonde ajusta son accessoire de papillon, et sorti une mini fiole de whisky.

- FAIT PETER LE SON MA CHERIE ! ON VA FINIR CE QUE LA FAUCHEUSE A RATEE ! HIIIIIIHAAAAAAA !

Elle jeta la tête en arrière, et ingérais le liquide ambre à grande vitesse. Elle jeta la petite bouteille qui se brisa au sol.

- IL FAUT QU'ON AILLE CHERCHER DES BIERES ! Beugla la petite en serrant sa ceinture où était suspendu marteau, ciseau, et tournevis.

- PAS LE TEMPS ! ILS SONT LA ! FAIT ATTENTION !

Elle se pencha pour récupérer un fusil qui était à ses pieds et le rechargea dans un geste professionnel. Un groupe de cadavre affamé courait vers eux, l'air hystérique.

- VENEZ NOUS BOUFFER ENCULE DE MORT ! Rugit-elle.

Elle explosa la tête d'un vieillard qui vomissait du sang.

- LA TETE JANE ! LA TETE N'OUBLIE PAS !

- T'INQUIETE SOEURETTE ! JE GERE !

- AHHHHH ! WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE BABY ! Hurla la plus grande hilare.

- BANZAIIIII !

La petite dénommée Jane bondissait en enfonçant son arme dans le cou d'une femme enceinte. Elle retira la lame en tournoyant sur elle-même et fendit le crâne d'un homme près d'elle. Le sang qui éclaboussait sa perruque blanche ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle continua ses mouvements meurtriers sur un enfant qui avait les yeux éclatés. La grande sœur grogna aussi fort que les monstres, balança son arme vers eux et sorti de derrière son dos un sabre que je n'avais pas remarqué.

- JE VAIS VOUS BAISER BANDE DE CONNARD ! ALLEZ TOUS EN ENFER ! cria-t-elle.

- ROSALIE ! A QUATRE HEURE !

Elle pivota en coupant la tête d'un asiatique. Esquivant les griffes des autres, elle tomba en glissant sur le sol, tranchant les jambes qui se trouvait à son passage. Des zombies sautaient des étages pour rejoindre leur collègue. Rosalie sauta sur une fille aux cheveux noirs pour l'étriper.

- ILS SONT BEAUCOUP TROP NOMBREUX ROSE ! cria Jane en passant entre les jambes d'un homme pour le faire tomber.

- TIRONS NOUS ! J'AI VU BEAUCOUP PLUS GROS QUE MON VENTRE !

Hilare, Jane se saisit du sac en montant les marches, tourbillonnant sa hache au-dessus de sa tête. Le troupeau de zombie s'était agrandi en bas, et Rosalie avait liquidé en une minute une bonne dizaine de mort-vivant hideux. Elle plongea sa longue lame dans le torse d'un dernier avant de le retirer et de partir en courant, suivant sa sœur.

- Wow, sacrée gourmande, je crois que je suis amoureux… soupira Emmett d'un ton rêveur.

- Bordel ! Ces filles sont barges ! Elles ont foutu n'importe quoi ! Maintenant on est envahi ! Comment on fait pour sortir hein ! S'enflamma Edward en balançant son poing dans la vitre.

- On est dans la merde, m'affolais-je en observant les tarés de cannibales circuler autour des magasins.

- Restons calme ! Tout le monde est en sécurité ici ! Aucun mort ne pourra rentrer ! rassura Emmett.

Alice et moi crions en même temps lorsqu'un black aux yeux blanc se cogna contre la vitre. Grognant et frappant sur le verre de toutes ses forces en nous fixant. Je me jetais dans les bras d'Edward, effrayé. Il était trop énervé pour avoir peur lui par contre.

- Hey Bella…

- Il ne faut pas paniquer ! La vitre est beaucoup trop solide ! Et les zombies sont stupides ! rigola Emmett à gorge déployé.

Aussitôt dit, le bras du macchabé avait traversé le support transparent, nous faisant bondir tous les quatre. Alice avait couru derrière Edward et Emmett avait saisi sa batte en jurant. Edward me serrait contre lui alors que je sanglotais, sentant ma fin proche.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu !

Des bouts de verres jonchaient le sol à grande vitesse alors que le fou furieux brisa la vitre de sa tête, faisant un trou qui s'agrandissait. Soudain, la petite jaillit de je ne sais où, donnant un coup de pied magistral dans le flanc du monstre grommelant. Il s'était retiré du mur de verre, et avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus, elle l'avait poussé afin de lui enfoncer un tournevis dans l'œil. Il hurla, déboussolé et tomba au sol en griffant son visage. Jane lui envoyant un coup de pied en pleine figure, et se penchant pour retirer son arme sur le mort inerte. Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers nous, en souriant.

Nous restions bouche bée.

La petite se dirigeait vers notre planque, cassant les derniers obstacles de la vitre pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Rose ! Il y a des survivants !

- Cool ! J'arrive ! hurla sa sœur entre les grognements inhumains.

Elle nous dévisagea un par un, avant de souffler.

- Je m'appelle Jane, et ma sœur qui va débarquer c'est Rosalie.

- Pas le temps pour les présentations, râla cette dernière en rejoignant sa sœur, essoufflée. Il faut qu'on se bouge !

Même la chemise sanglante et les cheveux en l'air, Emmett semblait éblouis par son apparition.

Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite.

- Les toilettes ! cria Jane en traversant le bar.

- Oh de l'alcool ! s'extasia Rosalie en fourrant une bouteille dans le sac de la petite.

- Vous êtes vraiment folles, grogna Edward en caressant mes cheveux pour me calmer.

Jane s'arrêta et sourit.

- Hey, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire manger tout cru, suivez nous !

Rosalie rigola et courra derrière elle. Alice fouilla le sol de ses yeux apeurés.

- Où sont mes chaussures ?

Des cris d'animaux résonnèrent de plus en plus proche. Emmett nous poussa vers les toilettes.

- On n'a pas le temps la naine ! Ils arrivent !

Edward me tira par mon bras sans vie. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. J'étais sujet à un gros « Bugue » mental. On s'engouffra rapidement dans les grands toilettes du bar, fermant à temps alors que les bêtes bondissaient à l'intérieur en hurlant. Je me plaquais contre le mur, vacillante.

- Rose j'ai trouvé !

La gamine gothique aux ailes de papillons nous désigna un immense conduit. Rosalie balança son pied dedans afin de faire exploser la grille.

- On pourra tous passer par là, c'est assez grand. Désolé chérie, mais tu dois abandonner tes ailes bidons.

La porte se mit à trembler sous les coups endiablés des cannibales. La musique et les cris du chanteur résonnaient toujours à l'extérieur. Je retenais mon souffle, transpirante. Alice se rongeait les ongles, marmonna sur ses escarpins à 100 $. Edward tournait en rond rageusement en se tirant les cheveux. Emmett quand à lui, observait avec attention les fesses de Rosalie.

- Oh d'accord, soupira Jane.

Le bois de la porte commençait à se fissurer dangereusement. Seigneur…

Rosalie renifla l'air, concentré.

- Putain, ça sent la vodka, le sexe et la cigarette ! gémit-elle.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un paquet ! marmonna la fille à perruque.

Edward se racla la gorge alors que je rougissais furieusement. Jane envoya le sac (où dépasser sa hache) dans le carré sombre, un couteau entre les dents. Puis se débarrassa de son accessoire frivole. Elle s'accroupi en se faufilant à l'intérieur, poussant en même temps sa besace.

- On se retrouve en Enfer salope ! brailla-t-elle.

- Je t'aime petite sœur !

Lorsqu'elle disparut, Rosalie se retourna vers Alice en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

- Tu as juste à la suivre, rien de compliquer. Enfin je ne te force pas à venir…

Alice acquiesça frénétiquement et se jeta à genoux, écrasant son sac contre sa poitrine. Elle me lança un dernier regard. On s'était comprise toutes les deux. Je pleurais en lui souriant tristement.

- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller, murmurais je.

Les tambourinements se firent plus violents. Alice lâcha un petit sanglot, chuchotant un « Tu as intérêt», et rampa doucement à l'intérieur. Edward me perça de son regard et je l'évitais.

- Bon, toi là le musclé, c'est ton tour, fis Rosalie en lui montrant l'issue d'échappatoire.

- Quoi ? Jamais je ne rentrerais dedans ! S'écria Emmett.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais prendre le risque de te laisser passer avant moi si tu ne pouvais pas ? Je suis trop canon pour mourir.

- Bien, si tu le dis, râla-t-il. Ed tu viens ?

- J'arrive, siffla-t-il en m'observant toujours.

Il haussa les épaules en glissant sa batte derrière son pantalon, se mettant à genoux pour suivre Alice. Rosalie plongea ses yeux océans dans les miens.

- La fille ensuite.

- Non, dis-je catégorique.

Edward tressaillis en m'entendant. Rosalie semblait légèrement surprise.

- Ah, bon ben toi le mec torse nue.

- Une minute, souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Les craquements de la porte s'intensifièrent ainsi que les grondements sauvages, et je me mis à sangloter en secouant la tête. Jamais ! C'était plus fort que moi !

- On a pas forcément le temps-là, se manifesta la blonde.

- C'est bon allez y je vous rejoins ! siffla Edward.

Elle roula des yeux en s'engouffrant dans le conduit.

- Tant pis pour vous ! Hey Jane ! Attends c'est qui que tu traites de salope ? Je vais t'apprendre le respect moi !

Son rire se répercuta très fort contre les murs.

Je cachais mon visage et pleurais des torrents de larmes. Je sentais les doigts d'Edward autour de mes poignets. Je levais mes yeux vers lui, les cils baignés de mon chagrin. Il était inquiet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas Edward, je ne peux pas…

- C'était quoi avec Alice ? Ce message silencieux…

Un bruit grave nous fit sursauter, nous signifiant que la porte allait bientôt céder. Je sanglotais plus fort et Edward m'attira contre lui, me serrant puissamment contre son corps chaud. Mon cœur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique à tout moment, je n'en pouvais plus. J'inspirais de plus en plus vite dans son cou.

- Bella dépêchons-nous ! Allez ! Me supplia-t-il.

- C'est trop Edward ! Je ne peux pas ! Je préfère crever ici plutôt qu'à l'intérieur !

- Mais quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je serais juste derrière toi ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ? dit-il penaud.

Il attrapa mes joues de ses grandes mains, ancrant ses perles vertes dans mon regard. Je suffoquais rien que d'y penser, tremblante comme une feuille. Avec ma poisse, j'allais sûrement finir coincée.

- Je… Je suis… Je ne peux pas… Je suis claustrophobe Edward, hoquetais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Désolé… C'est plus fort que moi ! Je… Je ne peux pas ! Je vais paniquée ! Je vais vous ralentir ! Et… Et… pleurais-je à grosse larme.

- Oh Bella…

La porte se tordait bizarrement, laissant échapper des doigts avides de chair. Paniquée, je tentais de me soustraire de son étreinte pour lui sauver la vie. Je le poussais de toutes mes pauvres forces.

- Va-t'en ! criais-je.

- Non ! Je ne vais nulle part sans toi ! Si tu restes je reste aussi ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Ne joue pas au héro s'il te plait ne fais pas ça ! Sauve ta peau ! On n'est pas dans un foutu film Edward ! Ecoute ton instinct de survie ! hurlais-je presque hystérique.

Il avait pris ma main pour la poser contre son torse, exactement là où son cœur battait. Je m'étais figé en plongeant dans ses yeux, la poitrine lourde et les joues brûlants.

- Peut-être que ma raison me dit de partir, mais Bella…mon cœur lui me dit de ne pas te laisser toute seule…

- Ed s'il te plait, couinais-je.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule, répéta-t-il fermement.

- Arrête…

Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes, pleine d'urgence. Mon cœur s'emballait instantanément. Surprise, et foutrement triste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt à cause de moi. Je n'étais pas aussi égoïste. Sa langue demanda silencieuse l'accès à ma bouche, et c'est en convulsant violemment que j'avais attrapé ses cheveux afin d'approfondir notre baiser intense. Pendant un instant, j'avais tout oublié.

Nos souffles se firent haletant, désespérés. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et me souleva pour me mettre sur le comptoir où étaient creusés des éviers en aciers. Mes larmes continuaient à couler abondamment, alors qu'il ne cessait d'embrasser chaque coin de mon visage.

- Edward, je t'en prie, sanglotais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Viens avec moi, allez…Essaye de combattre cette phobie, tout se passera bien…

- Je ne peux pas…

Il embrassa mon cou, en rigolant nerveusement.

- Eh bien, on se fera croquer tous les deux alors…

- Je ne veux pas…

Il parsema mon décolleté de petits bisous innocents alors que j'effleurais son dos nu.

- Fais-moi confiance, m'implora-t-il.

- Je… Je ne sais pas….

- Si tu veux de débarrasser de moi, tu dois partir aussi…

- Mais… Mais… Je ne veux pas mourir dedans Edward…

Ce putain de trou sera ma tombe personnelle ! Je vous le jure !

- Fais-moi confiance, répéta-t-il.

Je tressaillis en percevant les respirations erratiques des zombies qui tentaient de rentrer. Il y avait carrément un bras entier à l'intérieur des toilettes. Edward tourna mon visage vers le sien, incroyablement calme.

- Bella, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

J'inspirais profondément, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Pourtant, dès que j'avais vu le regard d'Edward, ma décision était prise. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, accrochant mes doigts dans sa tignasse pour l'embrasser avec force.

_**CRACK**_

…**oOoOo…**

***Gears : soldats aux carrures énormes dans le jeu vidéo GEARS OF WAR, ils ont des chaussures monstrueuses qui écrasent les crânes de leurs ennemis (Locustes) dans leur instant de rage (merde ça fait gagner plus de point aussi ^^).**

****réplique dans « Le Monde de Nemo » X3**

*****Haha, Les Simpson avec spider cochon.**

**Si je fais le bilan, ça m'a fait 4 tablettes Milka, 2 litre de jus de pomme, la moitié d'un pot de Nutella, 2 Toblerone et 6 litre d'eau… Et dire que les fêtes de fin d'année arrivent XD ! **

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, je me suis amusée à le faire ! Je ne voulais pas faire une histoire où le péché était forcément lié au sexe. Les Edward tartinaient de chantilly ? Troooop vue mdr. Plutôt coriace ces zombies hein ? Aussi gourmands que notre Bella ! XD !**

**Cette OS peut très facilement se transformer en fiction de 5 chapitres grands maximums. Cela dépendra que de vous. Mais Captive est d'abord ma priorité.**

**Bon, question importante maintenant : Vont-ils se faire croquer ?**

**Prenez soin de vous !**

**Bisous bisous !**

**Pisha =D !**


	2. NOTE et Teaser Episode 2

**Petite Note **

**Hello everybody ! =D**

**Non, je ne suis pas morte… Je reviens juste d'entre les morts pour vous faire une mini surprise =) !**

**C'est une sorte de promesse pour celles (ou ceux qui sait !) qui me suivent depuis le début. Je sais que j'ai été absente longtemps (**_**sans blague ! Ca va faire plus d'1 an ! FOUTAGE DE GUEULE !**_**) *sifflements d'exaspération*. **

**Pour ma défense, et sans rentrer dans les détails (**_**oui Pisha, raconte pas ta vie, on a aussi nos propres merdes, tout le monde a ses problèmes !*AUTODERISION QUI TUE***_**), je passe des périodes difficiles… Vraiment difficiles. Entre mon BAC qui me rend insomniaque et ma dépression nerveuse par accumulation de plein de chose, j'ai fini par craquer… et toucher le fond… A force, j'ai pris conscience récemment que je mettais ma propre santé en danger, mon corps était poussé à l'extrême et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte jusqu'à l'arrivait de quelque symptôme. La fatigue, le stress, la rage et ma prise de poids me ronge à petit feu. Je suis le genre de fille qui pourrait du jour au lendemain partir à l'autre bout du monde et faire la morte. Mais je garde la tête haute, je ne veux pas prendre ma valise et m'enfuir quelque part en Thaïlande pour m'éclater dans une Full Moon Party, pas maintenant en tout cas =) ! **

**Je n'oublie pas Fanfiction, ça m'a énormément aidé. J'ai rencontré des personnes incroyables comme Dazz, Fanfiction est ma toute première famille avant même mon équipe sur Call Of Duty =) ! Et j'ai PLEIN de projet ici, je ne partirais pas de si tôt.**

**Pour ce qui est de **_**Captive**_**, encore une fois NON ELLE N'EST PAS ABANDONNEE ! Une review m'a vraiment énervé avec un simple « FICTION ABANDONNEE », c'est peut-être une broutille, mais c'est le genre de détail qui me fait péter un câble. C'était comme si on venait de me condamner mon histoire ! Je regarde presque TOUS LES JOURS DEPUIS TROIS PUTAIN D'ANNEE ce site, je vérifie mes mails, review et trafic sans cesse. Alors, je ne vois pas de quel droit on m'envoi ça, c'est sans intérêt, c'est ma fiction et si je dois l'abandonner pour X raison je posterais une note par respect envers ceux qui me lisent, c'est la moindre des choses. D'ailleurs elle est toujours en « cours » d'écriture. J'ai besoin de temps… Libre à vous de me demander des extraits par MP, j'en serais ravi, c'est un plaisir.**

**Je tiens à remercier particulièrement love-lov-Edward pour ses MP adorables et son soutien, ainsi que Brownies84 et toutes mes lectrices qui m'envoient encore des messages qui me touchent. Franchement merci du fond du cœur… **

**Vous êtes incroyable et c'est pour cela que pour me faire pardonner je vous livre en exclu le début du chapitre 2 de « Eat Me Like A Chocolate », vous le méritez largement et j'espère sincèrement que le peu vous plaira ! **

**« **_**EAT ME LIKE A CHOCOLATE**_** » A GAGNEE LA 3EME PLACE AU CONCOURS EXQUO AVEC LA MERVEILLEUSE LEXLINA ! =D **

**MERCI INFINIMENT ! \(^o^)/ *FREE HUG***

**Voilà l'extrait ! Bonne Lecture ! =D**

**Bisous bisous ! Et à TRES bientôt… ;)**

**Pisha X3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"TEASER"<strong>_

**(O_o)…(-_-)…(°_°)…($_$)…(à_à)…(^_^)**

**Alors ? Vont-ils se faire croquer ? **

**Armez-vous jusqu'aux dents ! Parce qu'ils ont les crocs !**

**Rated M ! Gore et langage vulgaire sont au rendez-vous ! Sortez-moi une tête d'adulte comme ça (°_°) parce que je ne veux pas que vous finissez comme ça (O_o) et encore moins comme ça (-_-) mais plutôt comme ça (^_^) parce que je vous réserve des univers riches comme ça ($_$) et vous allez finir vers la fin comme ça (à_à)**

**Et moi ? Bah je serais comme ça =D !**

**Disclaimer**** : Stephenie Meyer la meilleure ! ^^ Je lâche seulement qu'une bonne poignée de zombie sur la tête de ses personnages !**

**Bonne Lecture ! =D (Avec bonne musique d'ambiance)**

…

**(°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) **

**EPISODE II**

_**« Quand les pécheurs seront en surnombre en Enfer, les morts reviendront sur Terre. »**_

**Crunch Me Like A Zombie**

_**Couzare **__Still Alive_

_CRACK_

Tout s'était déroulé dans une vitesse affolante. C'était comme si je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi. Mon cerveau était hors service, et semblait n'envoyer aucun message nerveux à chaque membre de mon corps.

J'étais _hors-service_. Seule la peur et l'instinct de survie me guidaient dans les ténèbres.

Je n'étais qu'une simple marionnette. Mais devrais-je me plaindre en ce moment ?

_**Je vais mourir…Non…Bien sûr que si ! La vie n'est pas un foutu Disney ! Putain, il fait tellement noir…**_

Je savais que j'allais le regretter. Je le sentais. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que vous feriez à ma place bordel de merde ?

On était piégé, fait comme des maudits rats de laboratoire. Pourtant, je savais que je ne voulais pas avoir la vision d'une cuvette dégueulasse avant de mourir. Je devais absolument ravaler la gamine peureuse qui m'habitait, et gonfler la poitrine comme Pamela Anderson.

Pour la seconde fois, la tête d'Edward percuta mon postérieur et je me retenais d'hurler. Le bourdonnement sourd qui encourageait mon monologue mental se dissipa pour laisser place à des grognements sauvages. Maintenant que mon esprit n'était plus occupé par mes pensées, je réalisais bien à quel point mon environnement était étroit… Mes mains et mes genoux se firent plus vif sur le métal froid.

- Avance Bella ! Ils sont là ! supplia Edward juste derrière moi.

- S'il te plaît ! Ferme ta gueule Edward ! Ferme ta putain de gueule ! criais-je au bord de l'étouffement.

En effet, il m'angoissait plus qu'autre chose. Déjà qu'il m'ait fallu toutes les couilles du monde pour m'être trimballé jusqu'à ce conduit à la noix, il n'allait tout de même pas m'harceler. Plus j'avançais dans ce tunnel, plus j'avais l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient. Je suffoquais, essayant de me concentrer sur mes mouvements dans le noir alors que les cris des monstres se répercutaient contre les parois. Ces enculés nous avaient suivis jusqu'à l'intérieur, voilà pourquoi Edward n'était pas tranquille.

Je comprenais parfaitement.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui devait respirer comme une malade pour contrôler son cœur en stress. J'enviais sa « non-claustrophobie ». J'avais fait un énorme effort, vraiment. Si je n'avais eu aucune pitié pour son petit cul d'athlète, je serais probablement devenu un steak saignant à l'heure qu'il est.

Ma tête rasa encore le plafond et je me mis à pleurer. _**Nom de Dieu !**_ _**Je suis dans un putain de cercueil !**_ A part les hurlements hystériques derrière nous, on pouvait entendre mes halètements. Même m'entendre me faisait flipper. J'essayais de gonfler mes poumons au maximum, pourtant j'avais l'impression de carrément me noyer. Mes mains dégoulinantes de sueurs ne faisaient que couiner sur les parois, et le fait de savoir être enfermé dans un cube de fer augmenter le rythme de mon cœur.

- Je n'arrive… pas…à respirer…

J'étais à deux doigts de m'étrangler avec ma salive lorsque mes coudes avaient cognés les murs tout proches. Edward tenta de me rassurer en tapotant mon mollet. C'était stupide, rien ne pouvait me changer les idées, je voyais ma misérable vie défiler devant mes yeux.

- Concentres toi ! On y est presque !

- Les autres sont trop loin !

- Ne panique pas ! Respire ! Continue tout droit !

- Je n'arrive pas putain ! Peut-être que tu es habitué à vivre dans une grotte mais pas moi ! m'époumonais-je.

- Allez Bella ! On ne peut pas faire marche arrière !

- On pari ? sifflais-je en me traînant à reculons.

Je plaquais mes fesses contre son visage afin qu'il rebrousse chemin. _**Tiens ! Voilà ce que l'on ressent quand on manque d'oxygène !**_

- Ne fais pas ça, ils vont nous rattraper…

- On va mourir de toute façon ! A quoi bon se torturer à rester en vie ? sanglotais je. Si on ne se fait pas bouffer maintenant ça sera dans une heure !

- Tu as fait la plus grande partie du passage, c'est vraiment con de mourir tout de suite.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu es derrière moi ! Qui te dit qu'il ne nous reste pas genre 200 mètres dans ce trou du cul avant de sortir ? Et… Et s'il n'y avait pas de sortie ?

Ma poitrine se compressa tout à coup à cette idée, éjectant mon stock d'air de secours.

- Je veux sortir ! JE VEUX SORTIR ! hurlais je hystérique.

- Calme-toi !

Il me poussa avec force. Edward avait totalement perdu patience. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher.

- Bon sang ! Pourquoi avoir choisi de les suivre si tu baisses les bras au final ? On aurait dû rester là-bas ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Pour avoir ta mort sur ma conscience ? Non merci, tu vois, j'y tiens à ma place au paradis, dis-je avec ironie.

- Si tu ne bouges pas, je vais mourir Bella. Ce qui veut dire que tu auras affronté tout ça pour rien. Rassures moi, tu n'es pas ici complètement prise au piège dans un conduit qui sent la pisse pour… _rien_ ?

En réponse, le métal sous nos mains se mit à trembler violement et j'avais crus avec horreur que tout allait s'effondrer sur nos tête. En fait, c'était le vacarme démoniaque qui s'approchait. Edward s'empressa de rajouter.

- Imagine qu'on participe à un jeu de télé-réalité ! C'est un test ! Une simple épreuve ! Ça sera fini en quelques minutes, n'abandonne pas. Fais-moi confiance.

- Mais…

- Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'on y est presque.

Il avait raison. C'était vraiment stupide d'abandonner. J'y étais, et seule ma volonté pouvait nous sortir de ce trou à rat. Je pouvais comprendre que j'avais de nouveau nos vies entres mes mains. S'il avait été devant moi, je ne serais pas dans cette foutue situation.

_**Bordel ! Ne sois pas si égoïste ! Bouge !**_

Après une courte inspiration, je continuais ma route dans mon Enfer personnel. Il manquerait plus qu'une meute de cafard sur moi et j'aurais eu ma dose pour la journée. J'eus en encouragements le soulagement sonore d'Edward.

- C'est bien, continuer d'avancer.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix abrutis, marmonnais-je.

- Je t'ai entendu…

Je grognais, en essayant de visualiser des spectateurs irréels se moquer de nous devant leur écran de télévision. Surtout ce type-là, bien gras en gobant des chips au bacon, le standard du feignant américain… Une odeur de sang emplit mes narines et je me retenais de vomir. Et penser à des chips au bacon n'arrangeait rien…

_**Non, pitié ! Je veux garder ce maudit chocolat de la veille dans le ventre ! Tiens, j'ai une folle envie de Nutella…**_

Je me figeais en sentant du mouvement devant moi. J'allais me mettre à prier n'importe quel Dieu quand soudain, l'obscurité fut balayée par une petite flamme. Deux perles bleues m'observaient. J'étais foutrement effrayée, alors je fis la première chose qui m'était venu en tête.

- WAAAH ! AAH !

- Vous allez cesser ce boucan ? On n'entend que vous ! Soyez discret nom d'un chien !

- Rosalie ?

- Non, c'est ta mère, grommela-t-elle.

Je soufflais, légèrement détendu par sa présence. Pourtant, le fait qu'elle restait sur place ne me rassurait guère.

- Bella ! Avance ! Couina Edward.

Il me pinça la jambe et je lui donnai un coup de talon à son épaule. J'avais presque hennis comme un poney. Pas très fort. Je n'étais pas si cruelle…

- Bon sang Jane ça avance ? cria la blonde sulfureuse.

- Presque ! Il me reste plus que deux vices ! brailla la voix fluette de la gamine.

- Que… Que… Quoi ? bégayais-je.

Rosalie s'acharna de nouveau sur son briquet pour nous éclairer. Je clignais frénétiquement des yeux alors qu'elle tourna son buste vers moi.

- La grille de sortie est bourrée de vices, Jane s'en occupe.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton carrément tranquille, comme si nous étions pas du tout poursuivit par des monstres assoiffés de sang… Mais vraiment pas du tout. Je la fixais avec des yeux énormes.

- Mais… Mais …

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

J'avais l'affreuse sensation que les murs se refermaient autour de moi. Mes poumons se rétrécissaient petit à petit alors que mon cœur se faisait la malle. Je me mis à trembler, très violemment et mon sang s'était retiré instinctivement de mon visage en sentant ma crise venir.

Putain, j'allais crever dans ce foutu trou.

Un cri perçant ricocha contre les murs d'acier, hérissant le duvet de mes bras. Même mes sourcils s'y étaient mis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Bella !

Ça, c'était encore Edward. Mais j'étais tellement au bord de l'agonie, que je ne répondis pas à son appel en détresse. Non, je fis mieux.

- JE VEUX SORTIR ! JE VEUX SORTIR ! SORTEZ MOI DE LA !

Mes hurlements hystériques ne toucha quasiment pas Rosalie. Elle continua de jouer avec son briquet alors que je gesticulais dans tous les sens comme une putain de possédée. Linda Blair ne faisait pas le poids face à moi.

- Chut, lança la blonde quand mon corps se jeta sur la gauche.

- Respire… pas… plus… d'air… suffoquais je.

J'essayais de me redresser. Ma nuque se logea dans un angle et je tentais misérablement d'écarter les parois de mes mains. J'avais même hésité à perforer le plafond avec mon crâne. Au final j'avais l'air de Spiderman.

_**Oooh ! Ma main me chatouille… C'est…**_

Vous visualisez cette scène remixée un million de fois dans les séries télés ? Celle de la femme au foyer stéréotypé perché sur une chaise, brandissant un balai et hurlant à la mort quand une souris prend du bon temps dans la cuisine ? Eh bien, plus jamais je ne jugerais ceci d'exagérés.

- UN CAFARD ! HIIIII ! HI ! HIIIII ! ENLEVEZ-MOI CA ! HIIIIIII!

- Arrête de faire ta chochotte. C'est qu'une bestiole, marmonna Rosalie.

Elle alluma son briquet et je pleurnichais lorsque je distinguais une de ces monstruosités se balader tranquillement sur son front. Elle me regarda bizarrement.

- Quoi ?

Ce n'était foutrement pas le moment de paniquer, mais malheureusement c'était plus fort que moi. Déjà que mon corps subissait des spasmes incroyable à cause de ma claustrophobie, voilà maintenant qu'une affreuse envie de me frotter la peau jusqu'à sang me prenait. Ça me démangeait, mon esprit s'amusait à me voir submerger par une armée d'araignée, rat et toute sorte de bête immonde. Je les voyais comploter près de mon oreille et s'accoupler dans mes cheveux. Et si cela continuait comme ça, j'allais finir par vomir des blattes.

OH MON DIEU !

_**Les sauterelles ! Tu as oublié les sauterelles !**_

J'avais cogné de nouveau Edward dans ma danse endiablé. Cette fois si, c'était mon mollet. Mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas perdre contre un connard de cafard. S'il prenait la confiance et qu'il prévenait sa bande, j'allais m'évanouir. Il galopa sur mon bras en sentant sa fin.

_**HIIII !**_

- Ouch… J'ai mal au ventre, couina Emmett un peu plus loin.

- NON EMMETT ! NON ! hurla soudain Edward derrière moi.

Un gargouillement sourd emplit les lieux, juste quand j'avais décidé d'écrabouiller à plusieurs reprise mon adversaire avec mon poing. C'était carrément dégoutant, son cadavre gluant me collait les doigts.

_**HIIII !**_

- Ed… ça va faire plus de 6 heures que je n'ai pas utilisé de chiotte, je suis humain bon sang, râla la voix de son cousin.

- RETIENS-TOI NOM DE DIEU ! TU ES UN GRAND GARCON MERDE ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ASPHYXIE !

Il était tellement affolé par la confession d'Emmett qu'Edward me grimpa presque dessus. D'ailleurs, tout le monde semblait inquiet, car je pouvais entendre les halètements frénétiques d'Alice et le soupir de Rosalie. L'estomac d'Emmett se manifesta de nouveau. La situation aurait pu me faire mourir de rire. Mais ce n'était foutrement pas drôle. Je me remis à pleurer plus fort.

- Non, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça ici ! J'arrive à peine à respirer ! Geignit ma meilleure amie.

- Bordel Jane ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? brailla Rosalie. Défonce moi cette putain de grille ! Code rouge !

- C'est bon ! La voie est libre !

A cet instant, mes larmes d'angoisse s'étaient transformées en larmes de joie. Je rigolais presque en sentant une légère brise caresser mon visage humide et traumatisé à vie. Dieu merci, cette brise là ne venait pas d'Emmett.

- Sécurise la zone Jane, cria encore la grande sœur.

On s'était remis à faire la chenille, mais en version plus professionnelle. Surtout quand les cannibales exprimèrent de nouveau leur présence et qu'Edward hurla qu'une main avait effleuré sa cheville. La lumière pénétrait petit à petit, éclairant le conduit sale. J'avais même réussi à ignorer deux cafards qui dansaient la Bachata sur le derrière de Rosalie.

**(°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°) (°_°)…(°_°)**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
